Tied Together
by TheRedWolf995
Summary: Nico Stillinski was different than the other kids, he wasn't as big, only being about 5'5. He was nice to everyone unless you manage to make him mad. He knew from a very young age that he was adopted and that was fine with him. Then Derek Hale had to show up in town, and his brother's best friend Scott had to go get bitten by a Were Wolf. Seriously, this had to happen in his town?
1. Prolougue

Prologue

A women and man ran through the forest faster than humanly possible, shouts and gunshots were herd behind them. They seemed to have a destination, and it obviously was a very important one. The women seemed to have something bundled in a blanket, in her arms. She clutched the bundle closer to her chest as they reached a house, in a nice looking neighborhood.

"Are you sure we should leave him with these people? And after a close run in with the hunters?" The Man asked.

"I trust Claudia completely, and it was either her or Melissa, and I don't trust them with him, while that _drunk_ is living in her house." The Women answered, flashing her blood red eyes.

The man just nodded and flashed his steel blue eyes before starting to walk around the house to the front door, with the women trailing behind. The women then walked up the steps and as gently as could be, placed the bundle on the door step. The man stepped up next to her and tucked two letters in the blanket, but left the showing so they would see it. The women and man gave one last kiss to the boys head before ringing the doorbell and running off leading the hunters who were chasing them away.

"Hold on, I'm coming, can I help y-"The women opened the door and took a step out almost tripped over something on the door step.

"Holy-awe, hey there little guy, where'd you come from" She whispered the last part, noticing the note she quickly grabbed it.

"Claudia, who is it?" A man said walking up and standing in the door frame holding a sleeping toddler with one arm.

"John, there's a baby on our front, no sign of the parents, all he has, is a blanket these notes, and it looks to be a necklace with a wolf holing at the moon on it." She said in one huge breath.

"Okay, Claudia first of all calm down, second of all read the note." John spoke in calm voice, but his eyes betrayed him and showed fear and worry only a parent could have.

"Okay, her it Goes" She took a huge breath before reading.

 _Dear Claudia,_

 _We will most likely be dead by the time you're reading this but I need a favor. My son, Nico, he needs a place to live and I wouldn't trust anyone but you or Melissa, so I would like for you to raise my son, and make sure Melissa helps out. I know with your son being born only two years ago and Melissa's born two as well, it will be difficult, but I beg of you please give him the love and care that you would give your own son, he has no one left. He is only a month old, 7 lbs. and I know he will grow up smaller than average but that's why he's gonna need you even more. When you think he is ready, give him the note, but I ask to let him decide whether or not to share it you. With my dying wish I ask you to promise to do all this and even more._

 _Love, your 'sister', and 'brother in law',_

 _Talia and Ryan Hale_

"We Promise" Claudia and John said with tears in their eyes.

Claudia reached down and picked up Nico, with this movement Nico opened up his eyes. Claudia gasped at what she saw; his eyes were so blue and full of that familiar twinkle. He had the same look in his eye that Claudia got whenever she saw her sons. He looked up and giggled a care free, innocent giggle that seemed to make everyone happy, even Claudia's son smiled in his sleep.

"Welcome to the Family, Nico Stillinski" Claudia said with a fifty watt smile, and with that she and John walked back into the house with the newest addition to the family.

 **A/N: Talia was Melissa and Claudia's best friend, sister figure, and god mother to Stiles and Scott, as Claudia and Melissa were god mothers to Nico.**


	2. Wolf Moon

**In The Woods**

There's a lot of policemen who go out of their cars. They start to walk with their dogs and their flashlights.

* * *

 **Stilinski's House**

Nico Stillinski was many things, a light sleeper was not one of them. The evidence, was that his older brother Stiles has been trying to get him to wake up for the past 10 minutes. Stiles let out a huge sigh before getting an idea, an incredibly dangerous idea, well dangerous for him anyways.

"NICO!" Stiles shouted in my ear before I punched him in the face. Hard.

"OW-What the hell is your problem?" Stiles groaned from where he was currently clutching his nose in pain.

"Me? What the hell are you doing waking me up in the middle of the night?" I screeched.

Stiles looked up before tackling me off the bed. We continued to wrestle around, bashing into the wall and the desk, before Stiles managed to pin me down with a triumphant grin. I tried to get him off but Stiles was bigger than me and only pushed down harder.

"Okay, you win, What do you want?" I asked, with a slight pout.

"Are you Pouting? Never mind, doesn't matter, I just heard Dad leave, dispatch called, calling in him and every officer in the state." Stiles said with the biggest grin ever.

"Yeah, So?" I asked in a bored tone.

"So?, So this means somethings going to finally happen in this town, I can see it now Stiles Stillinski and his two side kicks discover the other half of the body, in Beacon Hills, do to his heroics we want to award him with, gasp, one million dollars." Stiles said finishing it off with bowing and saying a few thank-you's.

"Side kick, by no means am I a side kick-wait you said side kicks as in plural, and what do you mean by other half of the body?" I asked while Stiles just grinned.

"We're gonna need Scott." Stiles said and with that we got in the car and drove to Scott's house.

* * *

 **McCall's HOUSE**

I saw Scott McCall tighten the strings on his Lacrosse stick before getting up and starting to do pull ups. I knew he had to keep himself in shape for the placement practice for the lacrosse team. No matter what Stiles said, he was determined to get on the team this year. Even if it killed him, and with his asthma it might. Scott finished doing the pull ups, so he went into his bathroom to wash his face when Stiles slipped behind making noise. Scott looked around for the noise, we both knew his mom was on the night shift, so that would mean he was thinking something or someone was out side.

I saw him quickly grabbed his baseball bat, that nobody even used, and slowly started to make his way down the stairs and outside. He looked around not seeing anything, then Stiles tripped and tumbled off the roof resulting in a startled scream as he fell down. Scott screamed, than Stiles screamed, and as Scott raised his bat to hit him, he realized who it was.

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" I heard Scott scream, from the roof I was on.

"Me, what the hell is wrong with everyone trying to hit me, and you didn't answer your phone. Why do you have a bat?" I heard Stiles scream right back.

"I thought you were a predator-wait, what do you mean by everyone?" Scott asked, but before Stiles could respond I yelped as my foot got caught on a root and I tumbled off the roof and knocking Stiles down in the precess.

"Surprise." Stiles laughed nervously from the ground, knowing exactly how protective he was of his designated little brother.

"You let our little brother climb onto a roof! In the middle of the night, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Scott seethed at Stiles.

"Okay one, he isn't a baby anymore Scott stop treating him like one," Stiles said ignoring the glare from Scott and my 'yeah' ",and two, I know it's late but you gotta here this, our dad left twenty minutes ago because dispatch called him in. Not just him, but every officer in the state." Stiles said bouncing up and down like a child at Christmas.

"What for?"

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." I said startling Scott as he hadn't even see me come over towards him.

"A dead body?"

"No a body of water-yes dumb ass a dead body!" Stiles said exasperated.

"Like a murder?"

"No one knows, just that it was a girl, probably in her twenty's."

"Dude, show some respect, some poor girl is dead." I scolded my brother for being so heartless.

"Yeah, and if they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part, they only found half." Stiles said like it was the most awesome thing in the world. Scott sighed knowing what was coming next.

"We're going."

"And I unfortunately have to tag along." I said, very annoyed with my brother's actions.

* * *

 **In The Woods**

It wasn't long before we reached the gate to the Beacon Hills preserve. Stiles and I jumped out of the jeep, him going to the trunk and me going to the gate.

"You see this Stiles? It says no entry after dark, oh well, maybe next time." I said before trying to get back in the car. Keyword. Trying.

"Nope, you can whine and bitch about it tomorrow, we are going to find that dead body." Stiles said grabbing my hand and leading the way. I trailed behind fiddling with my necklace like I always do when I'm nervous.

Scott jogged to catch up, and when he did he took my other hand ignoring the sarcastic "Seriously?", from the victim. "Are we seriously doing this?" We've done a lot of crazy things before but this definitely took the top spot of the stupidest.

"Oh come on, You're always bitching about how nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said letting go of My hand making Scott tighten his grip.

"He's got a point, this is kinda awesome, and would you stop squeezing so hard, I can't feel my hand!" I whined.

"Sorry, and i wanted to get a good night sleep before practice." Scott said once again ignoring me, who was laughing his head off, by the way.

"Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles sarcastically replied.

"No, because I'm playing this year, in fact I'm making first line." Scott said standing straighter trying to make himself look more impressive. It was kinda hard with us laughing extremely loud.

"That's great, everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott glared at us and didn't speak to us for a few minutes. We hadn't notice, we were still laughing. Scott froze suddenly, before asking a question.

"Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?" Scot asked making Stiles and I freeze.

"Huh? Didn't even think about that." Stiles said making me more nervous, as I started fiddling with my necklace again.  
"And-uh-What if the killer is still out here? With us? Slowly coming making his way towards-Okay, I want to go home now!" I said sufficiently terrified.

"Also something I didn't think about." Stiles said, not caring that his brother was currently shaking.

"It's comforting that you planned this out with you're usual attention to detail. You okay?" Scott asked me, as I was shaking.

"No! No I am not okay! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF WOODS WITH A KILLER!" I said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Stiles! I think he's having a panic or-or anxiety or-uh-he's having a something attack!" Scott said helping me lean against the tree.

"Okay, okay, Nico we're here, Shh, we're here." Stiles said me.

"That's supposed to be comforting?" I screamed at Stiles.

"Okay, breathe with me, in, out, in, out," I was making good progress, as I was starting to calm down ", Nico, Look at me, I promise you, we wont let anything happen to you." Stiles promised looking into my eyes.

"Kay, you good? Then let's go." Stiles said leading the way.

"He's completely insane isn't he." I asked, astonished by the level of stupidity my brother had.

"Yup, and maybe the severe Asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight " Scott replied wheezing, after climbing up the hill.

"Shh, get down." Stiles said noticing the police up ahead.

When he saw there was an opening and ignoring Scott and I calling after, ran before when he probably thought he was in the clear. He was proven wrong when he turned around and screamed when a dog barked. Making him fall backwards as a light shined in his face.

"Hang on, Hang on," The Sheriff said moving towards him", This little delinquent belongs to me." The Sheriff said taking place in front of him.

"Hey Dad." I heard Stiles say, from behind the tree I was hiding behind.

"Where you're partner in crime? And my other delinquent?" The Sheriff questioned.

"Who Scott, he turned me down, said he wanted to get a good night sleep before practice." Stiles said innocently.

"And Nico?" The Sheriff asked noticing he left a very important person out, If I do say so myself.

"He-uh-he punched me in the face and kicked me out of his room. There's just me... In the woods... Alone..." Stiles said only half lying.

"Now that, I believe, Scott-Scott you out there". He said shining the flash light and barely missing Scott and I.

Scott and I were still hidden behind trees spying on them as Sheriff Stilinski lights the woods with his flashlight.

"Scott you out there? Scott?" There's no answer, obviously we're not gonna give our spot away. The sheriff takes Stiles by the neck", Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car, and you and I, we're gonna have a discussion about something called violation of privacy."

Scott and I take the way back home. We hear a lot of strange noises. All of a sudden a lot of stags appears in front of them, Scott falls and shields me dropping his inhaler in the process.

"You Okay?" Scott asks helping me up.

"Other than extremely freaked out? Yeah I'm fine." I reassured Scott, Scott let out a grateful sigh in reply

We look around and try to find his inhaler. As Scott clicks the flashlight app on his phone he shines it on the ground, we keep looking around until we see something. The missing half of the body. Surprised, Scott springs back, crashing into me and they fall from the top of the hill. When we get up, we hear a strange sound, we look around and see a big animal who pounces, tries to pounce on me. Scott shoves me out of the way and the animal bites him instead. Scott and I escape and run as fast as we can. When we reach the road, we hear a car horn and Scott, once again pulls me against him and shields me, we share a look and start heading home, we froze for second when we hear a howl in the distance. We quickly recover and start running home.

* * *

 **BEACON HILLS MIDDLE SCHOOL (next day)**

"Hey, yo Nico! Wait up." Mason, one of my best friends says, dragging my other best friend Liam behind him.

Mason and Liam finally catch up to me, "Where were you last night? I called and texted and you didn't pick up." Mason said scolding me.

"Sleeping, like a normal person." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to tell you, get this, I heard howling last night." Mason said with a big grin.

"And?" Liam and I said, clearly lost.

"And that means there were wolves, or maybe even were wolves." Mason said making us groan.

"You're still hung up on that." Liam said with a look of disbelief.

"I'm telling you I saw something that night-oh forget it, I'll just leave you two to you're normal awkwardness." Mason said making us blush.

"I-uh-gotta get to class." I said, happy to get out of the situation before it escalated.

"Ye-Yeah, me too." Liam said going to the right while I went to the left.

"Hopeless." Mason said seeing the entire thing from a far.

* * *

 **IN CLASS**

"As you all know, there was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios for what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect which means, you can give your all attention to the pretest on your desk." The math teacher said clapping her hands together, when we all heard this we all groaned in annoyance.

I looked over to my two best friends, one on either side of me. I remember when I first met them. Mason, I had met when he was in kinder garden. Mason got his juice box stolen by a bully and got pushed off a slide on the play ground, so I gave him my juice box and helped him up. Ever since then we've been inseparable.

Liam's was more recent and intense, it was three, almost four, years ago. It started with Liam in the street with some kid named Andrew, getting bullied for having what Andrew called 'issues'. When Mason and I intervened Andrew punched me and shoved Mason to the side. When he went to go at us again, Liam punched him and kneed him in the nuts. Liam helped us up and invited us over to hang out, we went with him leaving Andrew groaning in the street. Ever since then we've all been the three musketeers, about a year ago is when things around Liam and I got awkward. Mason keeps saying he can practically feel the 'sexual tension'. Heh, yeah right.

* * *

 **ON THE FIELDS**

After school Mason and I went over to the high school to gawk-watch the lacrosse players, and if it get's really hot and they decide to take off their shirts. That's totally okay with us. We find seats next to Lydia who's currently secretly helping me study. She says I'm almost as smart as her, or will be some day.

"But if you play, I won't have anyone to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?" I hear Stiles says.

"I can't stay out again. My all life is sitting on the side lines. This season I make first line." Scott said really determined.

Allison came up and sat on the bleachers with Lydia, Mason and I. Scott sees her, they smile to each other. Allison looks back to Lydia and silently asked who we were.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot, Allison this is Nico Stillinski my study buddy, and-uh-Who are you again?" Lydia calmly asks Mason, who looks at her like she's grown a second head.

"Mason, as I've said on multiple occasions." Mason says, but Lydia still has a confused look on, making me snicker.

"Stillinski, as in Stiles Stillinski?" Allison asks dumb struck, probably thinking how could this sweet little kid be related to such a spastic trouble maker.

"Yeah, he's, unfortunately, my brother." Nico said, which made Allison more confused. As she was about to ask another question I cut her off.

"I'm adopted, that's the reason we don't really look alike, we're actually cousins, well technically we're god brothers." I explained, Allison suddenly wore a guilty expression.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Allison said currently freaking out, did she seriously just lose one of the few friends she currently made in this town.

"Don't worry about it, I get it all the time, actually I don't, but it's still okay." I quickly reassured her, making her smile shyly.

"I don't think I've seen you two around here before." Allison said, confused again.

"We go to the middle school." Mason explained. Making Allison looked more content and understanding.

"McCall!" The coach called, making us turn to the field.

"Yeah." Scott asked confused

"You're in goal!" Coach said, making me wince in sympathy.

"I've never played... " Scott said even more confused

"I know, score some shots will bring confidence. It's a first day thing!" Coach exclaimed, making me get angry.

"What about me?" Scott asked, clearly still not following.

"Try to not take any in the face," Coach explained. I got up about to charge down there and shove my foot up his ass, but I was unfortunately held back by Mason and Lydia. "Let's go! Come on!" Coach yelled turning to the other players.

"Who is that?" Allyson asked Lydia, pointing to Scott

"Him? I'm not sure who he is...Why?" Lydia asked honestly confused.

"He's in my English class." Allison said, wondering who he was.

"That's Scott, Scott McCall, my designated brother." I explained, making Scott smile and making Lydia and Allison exchange weird looks.

Scott suddenly hears a shrill sound which he realizes is the amplified sound of the whistle. He tries to cover his ears but it doesn't work, starting to be unfocused he takes a ball to his head, making everyone wince. He gets a little angry, he get's back up and starts stopping a lot of spectacular shots. Everyone is definitely surprised and impressed, especially me.

"He seems pretty good." Allison exclaims.

"Yeah, he is!" Lydia and Nico shout in unison.

Jackson suddenly steps up to place, I look wearily between the two, imagining old western duel music. Jackson surges forward and throws the ball but Scott miraculously catches it. Everyone applauds, even Lydia. Jackson glares daggers at her, but Lydia just looks back not even fazed.

"He's my friend! He's my friend!" Stiles shouts making me roll my eyes.

"Catch you guys later." I said jogging down to catch up with Scott and Stiles.

* * *

 **IN THE WOODS**

Stiles, Scott, and I walk through the woods.

"I don't know what it was! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." Scott said sounding freaked out.

"You smell things? Like what?" I ask, anxious to learn more about what's happening to Scott.

"Like the mint gum in your pocket." Scott said pointing to Stiles.

Stiles puts his hand in his pocket "I don't have any mint gum in my... "he finds a piece of mint gum in his pocket", So, all of that started with the bite!" I grab the piece of gum from Stiles open it and pop it in my mouth.

"Gross." Stiles gagged.

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..." Scott said getting really worried.

"You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles said, making me look at him suspiciously.

"You're serious?" Scott asked, happy to have an answer.

"Yeah. I think it's called, Lycanthropy." Stiles said, looking dead serious.

"Oh my god." I groan, astonished by my brother's stupidity, but wanting to play along.

"What? Is that bad?" Scott asked getting more worried by the second.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month." I say, trying not to laugh.

"Once a month?" He asked, _why would it only be once a month?_ he thought.

"Uh-huh. On the night of the full moon." Stiles says.

We imitate wolves howling. Scott, who was very serious, rolls his eyes at me and hits Stiles. We get back on track and start looking for Scott's inhaler.

"You're the one who heard a wolf Howling." Stiles said laughing along with me.

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!" Scott said, trying to make them understand.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Grrr!" I said pretend growling, but it surprisingly comes out more animal like than I meant it to" Okay, obviously We're kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because Friday is this full moon." Stiles warned.

Scott looking at the ground " I could have sworn it was there. I saw the body, the stags running... Then I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." I suggested before I froze seeing a man looking at them, for some reason the man seemed familiar to me.

"If he did, I hope he didn't take my inhaler, those things cost like eighty bucks..." Scott whines, not wanting to buy a new one.

Stiles, noticing that I was frozen, looked around and saw a man who was looking at them and walking towards them. Stiles warns Scott who stands up.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" The man snarls, looking like he was scolding a toddler.

"Um... Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles said, nervous about the man, who was huge.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Um, forget it..." Scott said before suddenly getting angry

"Derek?" I mutter, staring at Derek like I've seen a ghost

Derek looks over at me, gives me a once over, before throwing the inhaler to Scott, who caught it with one hand, we all looked at the inhaler before looking back at Derek, only to see him walking away.

"Okay, I have to go to work." Scott said, turning around starting to head back to the jeep.

Stiles quickly stopped him "Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us. Nico used to go over to his house like all the time, his Mom and Uncle and sometimes his Sister would babysit him."

"Yeah, Remember what exactly?" Scott asked innocently.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like six years ago." Stiles explained, making me get a little teary eyed.

"Stiles!" I shouted, making the others turn to me. "Would you please stop talking about it like it was just another every day occurrence?" I ask, Sniffling a little.

"Oh, Sorry." Stiles said, looking guilty as I stormed back to the car.

"Wonder what he's doing back?" Scott asked, looking after me.

"Don't know... Come on, Let's go, before he get's lost or worse, hurts my jeep." Stiles said rushing to catch up with me, as I was currently pissed off with my bigger brother.

* * *

 **IN CLASS (the next day)**

"Please?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"So let me get this straight, You're asking to miss my class, so you can go do extra credit at the high school?" The History Teacher asks slightly offended that a student would ask that, even if I was his best student.

"Please?" I asked again, putting my puppy dog eyes to full affect.

"N-Fine, but I want a five hundred word essay on my desk next class, covering World War ll." The History Teacher finally gave in.

"Yay! you got it, Mr. Hanson!" I explained practically skipping out of the room.

Mr. Hanson, noticing all the students looking at him with open mouths, said "You try saying no to that face! I swear those eyes will be the death of me." The Class nodded agreeing with him.

Mason and Liam shared a knowing look.

* * *

 **ON THE FIELDS**

When I got there I went up to Coach and told him I was here to be the temporary equipment manager. Coach thankful to have someone to give all the stuff to and to help out on the field. That would have happened if he didn't make me his assistant. I was far from pleased.

"Scott! Scott, wait up!" I over heard Stiles saying.

"Man, it's selections, it can't wait?" Scott said walking to the other players

"Just hold on, okay? I heard my dad on the phone. They found animal hair on the body-" Stiles says trying to explain.

"I gotta go." Scott said starting to walk away.

"Wait, no, Scott! You're not gonna believe what animal it was! It was a wolf..." Stiles said but Scott was already gone.

"Let's go, get around! Come on!" The Coach said, me trailing behind glaring holes in his head.

"All right, everyone this is my new assistant." The Coach said, if looks could kill Coach would be six feet underground. Seeing this the players all chuckled, they all liked me. Even Jackson.

Scott seeing Allison on the bleachers waving to him, waves back with his hand.

"You got a question, McCall?" Coach says seeing his hand, making me crack a smile.

"What?" Scott says clueless.

"You raised your hand, do you have a question?" Coach asks, making everyone chuckle.

"Oh, no, I was just, er... Nothing, sorry." Scott tries to explain.

"Okay. You know how this goes. If you don't make the caught, you stay on the bleachers for the rest of the season. You make the caught, you're playing! Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves you! Everything else is cream cheese." Everyone exchanges confused looks" Now get out there and show me what you've got!"

Stiles and I sit down on the bleachers and Stiles explains what's going on, we turn our attention to watching the fast and brutal sport. I see Scott catch the ball but is immediately knocked down by Jackson. Scott gets back up obviously very angry as the two stand for a face off. Scott moves when the whistle is blown, taking Position and heading down the field. He bobs and weaves around all the defenders getting closer and closer to the goal. Suddenly three players huddle together to try and block him, but Scott just effortlessly jumps forward flipping over the players and Scoring between the legs of the goalie. The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering, Allison on her feet along with everyone else. Everyone except Stiles, who gives me a look that says _we need to talk._

"McCall! Get the hell over here! What was that? This a Lacrosse field! What, are you trying out for the gymnastic team?!" Coach asks extremely loud.

"No, coach..." Scott said uneasily.

"What the hell was that?" Coach asked, still shocked.

"I don't know... I was just trying to make the shot." Scott answers truthfully.

"Yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what... You made the team. You're on first line." Coach said with a smile.

Everyone starts to applaud again except Stiles and I who exchange worried glances.

* * *

 **STILINSKI'S HOUSE**

Stiles and I are on our computers in Stiles' room. Me on the bed, Stiles at his desk. I was looking up stuff about were wolves or Lycanthropy, while Stiles looks up stuff about wolfs bane and silver. For hours, all we can here is the typing of the keyboards, and the sound of printing. Until we hear a knock on the door so sudden, it makes us slam our computers shut. Stiles shares a look with me, before getting up and pausing before surging forward and yanks the door open. It was Scott. We both let out sighs of relief.

"Get in. You have to see this. I've been up all night, reading, websites, books, all those things..." Stiles said in one breath.

"How much Adderall has he had today?" Scott asks sitting down next to me, and ruffling my messy hair.

"A lot." I answers, smiling as Scott ruffles my hair.

"Doesn't matter, just listen." Stiles said, trying to get Scott to listen

"Is this about the body? Did you find who it is?" Scott guesses.

"No, they still question people. Even Derek Hale." Stiles explains

"Oh, the guy on the woods." Scott made the connection.

"Yeah, but that's not it, okay?!" Stiles said trying to get to the point.

"What then?" Scott asks clearly getting irritated.

"Remember the joke of the other day? It's not a joke anymore. The wolf, the bite in the woods! Do you know why a wolf howls?" Stiles asks Scott who looks lost.

"Should I?" Scott asks bored

"It's a signal! When a wolf is alone and howls, he signals his location to the rest of the pack! So if you heard it, maybe you're not the only one, maybe there's a all pack of them." I explain.

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asks with big eyes

"No, werewolves..." Stiles says waiting for his reaction.

There was a pause and then "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." Scott asks irritated.

"We saw you on the fields today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was incredible, but also impossible." I said giving Scott a look.

"I just made a good shot." Scott says sounding confused.

"No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you move, the speed, the reflexes! People can't just do that over a night! And there's the vision and the senses and you don't use you inhaler anymore..." Stiles said catching Scott on that one.

"Hey! I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow." Scott said more to me than to Stiles.

"What? No! Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight!" Stiles said rushing to stop him.

"Don't you get it? What are you trying to do? I made first line, I have a date with the girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asks clearly still not understanding.

"I'm trying to help! You're cursed, Scott. The full moon won't only make a physical change, it's also gonna up you blood lust." Stiles says dejectedly.

"Blood Lust?" Scott asks grossed out.

"Yeah, you're urge to kill." I explained, Scott gave me a look before turning to Stiles who was nodding along.

"I'm already feeling an urge to kill someone, Stiles." Scott said deadpanned.

"You have to hear this. The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. I've never seen someone raising your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date. You've got to call her." Stiles says taking Scott's jacket and grabbing Scott's phone.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks getting up.

"Canceling the date." Stiles said calmly.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott says lunging forward and pinning him against the wall.

Scott brings his arm back and is about to punch him. When he see's the fear in his eyes he quickly turns around an flips the chair, he looks up and see's me giving him a strange look. When he turns back around he see's Stiles sliding down the wall and onto the ground.

"I'm sorry... I'm gonna get ready for that party... I'm sorry..." He says leaving

I help Stiles stand up and I pull the chair back up. Seeing something on the back I show it to Stiles, we both realize that the chair has scratch marks on it exactly where Scott threw it. We exchange uneasy glances.

* * *

 **MARTIN'S HOUSE**

Stiles and I arrive at the party around the same time as Scott and Allison arrive at the party. When I go to mingle when I see Derek Hale is here, in the dark. A dog barks, he makes him shut with a simple look. I start to walk over to him.

"How come you didn't tell me you were back in town?" I said looking and sounding hurt.

"Something's happening, something big, you have to promise me you wont get in the middle of it." Derek says putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I-I promise, but get in the middle of what? Where's Laura? And why can't I remember certain stuff about you guys?" I ask, looking lost as I fiddle with my necklace, making Derek look guiltily at the necklace.

"I'm sorry. I can't explain right now, but I promise everything We-I did, everything I'm going to do. Is all for you." Derek explains, but when I look up Derek's gone

I look around before seeing something running on the neighbors roof. I see Scott take Allison's hand and they start dancing. They're getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Scott looks Dizzy.

Scott starts to leave leaves. He isn't walking straight, it looks like he's suffering. Everyone watches him and asks him if he's okay. He gets out and Starts heading toward his car ignoring Allison and I calling after him.

"Scott!" We call one last time, before we see Derek walking up to them.

"Allison. I'm a friend of Scott's. My name is Derek. I can give you two a ride home if you want." Derek says smiling. Allison looks to me, I nod saying I trust him. The two of us get in the car and start heading home.

* * *

 **In The Car (after they drop off Allison)**

"You wanna explain now?" I say sounding mad.

"Look I know you're mad-" Derek starts but get's cut off.

"I'm not mad Derek," Derek sighs in relief "I'm Livid." I growl making Derek uneasy.

"Okay so after the fire Laura and I thought it'd be easier for you if you didn't know things." Derek explains, he looks over and see's he has my undivided attention.

"So we sorta, kinda, took you're memories." Derek said mumbling the last part.

"WHAT?! How did you-You know what? I Don't Care! Give them back you ass hole!" I shout.

"It's not that easy, but I'll find a way to get them back." Derek promises. I remember something I forgot to ask.

"Where's-"

"We're here. You should go to bed, you've had a long day." Derek says shoving me out of the car and to the front porch.

"What-"

"Gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Derek cuts me off and hugs me before he rushes back to the car and drives away.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask, shocked by the events that just took place, I stood there for a few minute before turning around and going up to bed.

* * *

 **Stilinski's House  
**

I trudge up the stairs before going into my room and crashing face first onto the bed. I was peacefully dreaming until I heard stomps up the stairs. Confused I lift my head to see Stiles running past my room. Than Stiles ran back to the open door, saw me, ran and crushed me in a hug.

"You're Alive!" Stiles said shocked.

"Can't breathe." I got out.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you're alive." Stiles said still hugging me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Nico asked confused.

"Because you were kidnapped by Derek." Stiles said expecting me to know that.

"Stiles. He gave me a ride home." I said like I was talking to a two year old.

"Seriously? Never Mind, come on, we have to go find Scott." Stiles said dragging the still half a sleep Eighth grader behind him ignoring my protests.

* * *

 **ON THE ROAD**

Stiles and I were driving down the road when I see Scott walking, shirtless.

"There he is!" I shout in his ear making Stiles pull over. Scott smiles and get's in the car.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott said making Stiles and I frown.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles said dead serious.

"She probably hates me now." Scott whined

"I doubt that. But you might have to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or you know you could just... Tell her the truth and come up with the fact that you're a freaking werewolf. Okay bad idea... Hey, we'll get through this." I said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Even if we have to tie you up on the night of the full moon and feed you live mice," Noticing Scott giving look at him Stiles says "I had a boa once, i could do it."

"Didn't that thing die because you forgot to feed it." I say smiling cockily.

"Not the point Nico!" Stiles shouts making us laugh.


	3. Second Chance at First Line

**A/N: I may try to update sooner if more people comment. *Hint* *Hint***

* * *

 **BEACON HILLS MIDDLE SCHOOL**

I was riding my skate board to school, Stiles liked to joke that I was a professional. Not that I was complaining considering I _was_ pretty good, I just didn't like to advertise it. Anyways, I was on my skate board rolling up to the school when I saw a friend of mine wave to me, I waved back and not knowing where I was going crashed into someone sending my skateboard flying.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I wasn't-oh, it's you." I said realizing who it was.

"Hello to you too, is that how you greet all your friends? Or am I an exception?" Liam said, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's just you, you see I greet my other friends in a polite manner, while I rudely greet you due to the fact that you rudely greeted me." I respond with a sarcastic tone.

"But you rudely greeted me first." Liam said with a smirk.

"Well-I-ugh! I'd like to see things from you're point of you, but i can't seem to get my head that far up my ass, cause if you're gonna be a smart ass, first you have to be smart, other wise you're just an ass." I replied angrily.

"Seriously? Is you're ass jealous of the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth." Liam asked dead serious.

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong."

"Fine then, why don't you fall into something more comfortable next time, like a coma?"

"It's kinda sad watching you attempt to fit your entire vocabulary into a sentence!"

"Awe, It's cute that you try talk about stuff you don't understand!"

"Are you always an idiot? Or just when I'm around? Cause it's better to just let everyone think you're an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it!"

"Keep Talking, someday you'll say something intelligent!"

"Why don't you speak your mind? Oh yeah, then you'd be speechless!"

"Guys!" Mason shouted cutting Liam off, walking over to them, my skate board in hand.

"Seriously? I swear your relationship is bipolar. One minute you're best friends, the next you're either at each others throats or being extremely awkward." Mason said exasperated.

"He start-" Liam began.

"No! Yow know what? You guys can work out your own problem." Mason said before stomping away.

"Wait, my Ska-Ah forget it, I'll get it later." And seeing Liam's pointed look "I'm am so, _so_ Sorry Liam." I added dejectedly.

"For?" Liam asked with a smug look.

"Slightly overreacting." I said with gritted teeth.

"Slightly?" Liam asked in an incredulous voice.

"Don't push it, Dunbar!" I growl, making him laugh

"I'm sorry too." Liam said. A minute or two passed when finally Liam spoke up again.

"So, can you like, stop straddling me and get off?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I said practically jumping off him, before offering a hand.

"Here let me help you." I said, helping him up.

When Liam got back on his feet, the change in weight made me fall back, only to be caught by Liam. Liam pulled me back up only for me to fall into his chest. I just stood there for a second thinking, _man his chest is hard!_ Before looking up and seeing Liam watching me. We start moving closer, ever so slightly, almost about to-

BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Liam and I jump apart like we had been burned. We quickly said our good byes and I made my way to my first class, all the way thinking, _what the hell just happened?_

* * *

 **IN CLASS**

"Good morning class, I expect most of you to be paying attention considering the fact that most of you did not do so good, _most_ of you." She said turning to me.

"One of you did extremely well, so well that The Principle would like to see him. Nico." Mrs. Bruins our math teacher said, gesturing toward the door.

"Good luck." Mason said, giving me a thunks up, while Liam just smiled at me, making me blush. Gathering my things I headed for the door.

"And Nico," Mrs. Bruins said making me pause at the door and turn around," Congratulations." She said smiling. Confused, I carried on out the door.

* * *

 **IN PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE**

"You wanted to see me, sir." I asked nervously walking into the principle's office.

"Relax Nico, you're not in trouble, come on let's take a walk." Mr. Jones said making me sigh in relief.

"If I'm not in trouble, than why did you want to see me?" I ask, as we walk down the hall.

"It has come to my attention, that you have done remarkably well on a pretest." He replied.

"Yeah, wasn't I supposed to do well?"

"Well no, we sorta expect you to fail, and the fact that you did so well kinda gives us the impression you're not in the right class."

"Then what class do I belong in?"

"10th grade math." He answered in a cheery tone.

"You mean l-like at the h-high school?" I asked internally freaking out, I would be with a bunch of people older than me.

"Yea, and you start tomorrow." He said handing me my new schedule.

"I'll admit it was a little difficult to rearrange you're schedule, but we made it work. So, What do you think?"

This is unbelievable!" I answered truthfully.

"Well, I expect great things from you." _Wow, okay. No pressure, or anything,_ I thought. The Principle continued to walk me down the hallway.

"Nico, were all proud of you." Mr. Jones said making me smile, as the bell rang.

* * *

 **Locker Room**

"So, he just up and told you you're going to the high school?" Liam asked as we changed in the locker room.

"Pretty much." I respond, taking my shirt off.

"And he didn't even ask to see if you were okay with it?" Mason asked.

"Nope, and even if he did, what would I say? Sorry, but I don't want to go to another school and make more friends than the few I have?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and what are you talking about everyone likes you." Liam said. I missed the fact that he was staring at my chest.

"Well yeah, but I'm not as close to everyone as I am to you guys." I said, putting a shirt on. Mason gave Liam a cocky grin over my shoulder, making Liam glare right back at him.

"Let's go People! Let's go!" The coach said making us run out side.

* * *

 **Stilinski's House**

"How was School?" Stiles said walking into my room.

"It was...Eventful." I answered.

"How so?"

"Well, I fell off my skate board this morning, apparently I'm going into sophomore math, I almost kissed my best friend, and my English teacher thinks that i should participate more." I said nonchalantly.

"Well okay then." Stiles said moving to leave the room.

"You're not gonna ask about the almost kiss?" I called after him.

"No!" He shouted back. I quickly stood up and walked to Stiles' room.

"What are you up to?" I ask stomping into the room.

"What-Me? Nothing." Stiles said all too quickly

"Uh-Huh, I know for a fact that something is up, otherwise you would've gone ballistic back there."

"Maybe I just trust you enough to."

"Uh-Huh, we both know that's not the case. Whatever it is you're up to, I want in."

"What-No, Absolutely not."

"Fine, then I just might post _the_ video on the internet." I replied serious.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try Me." We glared at each other for a few minutes before Stiles looked away.

"Fine...We're going to find the other half of the body."

"Woo Hoo!"

Stiles spent the next few hour going over the plan to get dirt on Derek and telling me about what happened at the school, when Scott's picture showed up on the screen. Scott and Stiles didn't even hesitate and jumped right into the conversation.

"What did you find out?"

"Oh, it's bad, Jackson has a separated shoulder." Stiles stated bored.

"Because of me?" Scott asked shocked.

"Because he's a Tool!" I seethed shoving Stiles out of the way.

"Hey Nico, Is he gonna play?" He asked as Stiles shoved him away again.

"They don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Stiles suddenly looks at his computer very carefully.

"What?" Scott and I ask, I crowd Stiles and see the thing he's looking at.

He writes : "It looks like...". The computer is old and really slow, we can see it buffering..

"It looks like what?" Scott asked banging his hand on the computer.

"Someone's behind you".

"What?" Scott says turning around to see Derek who grabs him and pins him against the wall.

"I saw you on the field!" Derek growled.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked nervously

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they will find out about me, they will find out about all of us. And there won't be only the hunters after us, but everyone!"

"They didn't see anything, I swear"!

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play on Saturday, I will kill you myself!" He said before he disappears out the window.

"What the hell just happened?" Scott said turning back to face the screen.

Stiles and I just exchange nervous glances.

I got up and left the room after that. I walk back to my room thinking about why Derek would do that. I got to my room turned on the light, went to my dresser and got changed, turned around and would have screamed if not for the hand that covered my mouth. I looked up at the person who had their hand on my mouth and quickly ripped the hand off.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask as Derek started pacing around the room.

"Okay, I know that looked kinda bad. But I had a good reason to." Derek said rushing so I couldn't cut him off.

"Okay, What then?"

"Scott was gonna play at the game, and if he did, he would turn and everyone would see. I didn't know what else to do." Derek said looking hopeless.

"Look, I know you were just looking out for him, but you need to try harder to gain his trust first."

"Okay, You might be right"

"When am I not?"

"True, Kay good night." Derek said giving me a hug and kissing my head, before walking over to the window about to leave.

"Wait!" I said, making Derek freeze before turning around.

"Would you-Would you stay with me?" I asked in a small voice, making Derek smile softly before laying down on the bed, I quickly jumped on the bed and snuggled up to him

"I miss this." I say sighing, before looking into his eyes.

"I know, me too." Derek said quietly.

"I miss them." I say sniffling, before a tear finally rolled down.

"I know." Derek said, pulling me against his chest as I started sobbing.

"I m-miss aunt Talia's baking and her warm hugs, I miss Uncle Peter's constant over protectiveness and when he would chase me around, I miss Laura's gloating and the way she would swing me around and when she would race me through the forest, I miss Cora's grumpiness and the way she would always beat me in a fight, but told me to keep trying, but most of all, I miss you." I said between sobs.

"I miss the way you would always walk me home from school, the way you would always help me with my math, the way you would lay with me if I had a night mare or if we just couldn't sleep, I miss watching movies and playing in the snow with you, I miss the way you wouldn't let me not participate in games, you would drag me and make play or we would just go do whatever, I miss when we would go to that special place in the woulds and just watch the moon while talking. I just miss you guys so much." I said sobbing into Derek's chest.

"I miss you too." Derek said as I finally fell asleep

* * *

 **IN A CORRIDOR (the next day)  
**

Scott and Stiles are walking down the hall talking about stuff, when they saw Nico heading down the hall in the other direction. Scott and Stiles share a confused look before rushing to catch up with him. They bobbed and weaved trying to get by students and to get to their brother, finally they managed to catch up, and the first thing they do. Is tackle him.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?" I screech, clutching my head, from where it hit the ground.

"Um...Not to be rude or anything but...What are you doing here?" Stiles asked awkwardly.

"I told you yesterday, I'm taking 10th grade math. Weren't you paying attention?" I ask Stiles.

"Well-Sorta-Not really-no." Stiles answered.

"You're in 10th grade math?" Scott asked, he knew his brother was smart, but damn, 10th grade math.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"When do you have it?"

"Now." Nico answered.

"Me too, come on, I'll walk with you." Scott said helping me up, before leading me to the class.

"That's okay guys, I'll catch up with you later." Stiles said from the ground, he went ignored by the other two, who were still walking down the hall.

* * *

 **MATH CLASS**

"What are you doing in this class?" Lydia asked from behind me.

"Apparently I'm taking tenth grade math." I said nonchalantly.

"I'm so proud." Lydia said, placing her hand on her chest and wiping away imaginary tears.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously, I spent weeks working on your math skills. Which apparently by your standards is 'The worst and most pointless subject ever created' and quote 'Who even needs Math? That's what calculators are for! So if I wanna get a little teary eyed because you did well on one of your supposed 'Stupid' subjects, then I will." Lydia ranted, turning a few heads.

"Fine. It's not stupid. It's _Evil_ _!_ " I seethed.

"Math is _not_ Evil."

"Is too."

"Is Not."

"Is Too!"

"Is Not!"

"Is-" I began before getting cut off by the teacher.

"How about our new student comes up and answers one of the problems on the board. Lydia, Scott you too." The teacher said eliciting a groan from the latter.

"Why's there a rumor going around, saying you're not going to play tomorrow?" Lydia asked once we reached the board, turning to Scott and making me wince in sympathy.

"Cause I'm sort of not..." Scott said trailing off.

"I think you're sort of are! Considering you ill-treated my boyfriend by ramming into him."

"He ill-treated himself by ramming into _ME!"_

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow! But he's not going to be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend... at peak performance!"

"Okay?"

"I'm dating the captain of the lacrosse team. And if they start losing, I'm dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team! And I don't date losers." Lydia said, dead serious

"Losing one game is not going to kill anyone. In fact it would maybe even save someone..." Scott said, whispering the last part.

"Fine! Don't play! We'll probably win anyway! And after that, I'll introduce Allison to all hot players of the team! And Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the internet for porn!" She said, before we turned around and went back to our seats.

"Very good Mister Stilinski, Mister McCall you're not even close to resolve your problem!" The Teacher said.

"Pfff... Tell me about it..." Scott Muttered.

* * *

 **McCall's HOUSE**

Stiles and I enter the house and sprint up the stair shoving each other, to get there first. We almost made it to the door when Stiles jumped on my back, taking me down, Before entering the room, Me trailing behind.

"What did you find? How did you find? Where did you find ? And yes, I got a lot of Adderall, so..." Stiles said

"I found something at Derek's house." Scott said, bemused.

"Are you kidding? What?" I ask excitedly, but on the inside I was cringing.

"There was something buried there. I could smell blood."

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible... Who's blood?" Stiles said, learning from his last mistake.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder. And then you will help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said before getting up and leading the two of us out of the house.

"What am I gonna tell Derek?" I muttered, to myself.

* * *

 **IN BEACON HILLS' HOSPITAL**

"Good luck I guess." Stiles said, as Scott headed towards the morgue

"Hey, Here's a dollar, why don't you go get a snack?" Stiles said shoving me off down the hallway.

"Weirdo." I said, before heading over to the vending machine and getting a Hershey bar. Once I got it I started heading back.

"He said not to abuse it, but one shot won't kill me." I heard Jackson say as I rounded the corner.

"You should take one before the game too. The pros do it all the time. You wanna be a little high school amateur? Or... Do you want to go pro?" Lydia said kissing him. _  
_

I turn and seeing what Stiles was 'reading' had to hold in a laugh. I sat down next to Stiles and ate my candy bar, in a complete bliss. Until Scott came back and ripped the pamphlet from Stiles' hand, scaring both of us. _  
_

"The smell was the same." Scott said as they stood up.

"You're sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes!"

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his propriety!"

"Which means we can prove he killed the girl."

"I say we use it."

"How?"

"Tell me something before we do anything. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't?" I said, Stiles and I giving Scott a look.

"There are bite marks on the legs, guys, bite marks!"

"Okay! Then we're gonna need a shovel." Stiles says, leading the way.

* * *

 **DEREK'S HOUSE**

We wait for Derek to leave, before we get out of the car, grab the shovels and start heading towards the big pile of dirt, that supposedly hid the body. We kept walking before Scott suddenly froze.

"Wait, something's different." Scott said sniffing the air.

"Different how?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know... Let's get this over with." Scott said, and they start digging _  
_

"This is taking way to long!" Scott said, after a few hours of digging.

"Just keeps going." Stiles added.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked nervously.

"Then we get the hell out of here."

"What if he catches us?"

"I have a plan for that."

"Which is?"

"You run one way, I run the other, whoever he catches first, too bad!"

"I hate that plan! Scott said, after a pause.

"What about me?" I ask, with a _what the hell?_ expression.

"Eh, he won't hurt you, he loves you." Stiles said, making me rolls my eyes.

"Wow! Stop, stop, stop!" Stiles shouted, seeing something in the ground.

The thing is wrapped in something, and knotted. Stiles starts trying to UN-knot it, but it's to tangled, so I take out a pocket knife and start cutting the ropes. It still takes a while before we get all the knots cut, but when it is, they all whoop in victory. We start unwrapping it expecting to find a human body, but what we find is- _  
_

"AHHHHHHH!" We all screamed, jumping out of the hole.

"What the hell is that?!" Stiles screeched, pointing to the cut in half wolf, in the hole.

"It's a wolf!" I said, obviously

"Yeah, I can see that! I thought you said you smell blood! As human blood!" Stiles explained to Scott.

"I told you something was different..."

"Maybe we should be glad it wasn't a human body." I said, causing the two of them to look at me like I've grown an extra head.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Scott offered.

"Yeah... Help me cover it." Stiles said, we started re rapping it, when Stiles suddenly froze. _  
_

"What's wrong?

"Do you see that flower?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think it's wolfs bane!" Stiles said, Causing me to yelp and to scurry away from it.

"What?" Scott and Stiles asked in unison

"Stiles, have you forgotten I am _extremely_ allergic to wolfs bane?" I said, still backing away.

"What's that?" Scott asked clueless.

"You've never seen _The Wolf Man_?" I ask, from a safe distance.

"No."

"Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolves movies?" Stiles adds.

"No, what?"

"You're so unprepared for this." We say in unison

Stiles takes the flower in his hand and pulls, the flower is attached to a rope. Stiles kept pulling the rope around in a spiral, when he finished it off completely, we look into the hole and the animal is gone, but there's the second half of the woman's body. Scott and Stiles share triumphant looks, while I have a horrified look recognizing who the women was.

In the morning, Derek's getting arrested by the police, he looks over to Scott and I, seeing Scott looking he gives him a glare. Stiles starts to walk across the yard and enters the police car to talk to Derek. Stiles and Derek talk for a while before the door opens and Stiles dad gets one of his sons out of the car. Noticing there's an opening I rush across the yard and in to the car, ignoring Scott's protests.

"Okay, I would just like to say two things, One: I am literately so, _so_ sorry, and Two: You are a complete and total dick!" I growl, making Derek's glare turn into a guilty expression

"How could you not tell me she was dead?" I ask, in a hurt voice.

"I was going to...I just didn't know how!"

"Well, now you'll have plenty of time to think of one." I sarcastically said, making Derek glare. He was about to retort when the door opened and my dad grabbed me and dragged me out of the car.

"What the hell were _you_ doing?

"Nothing, just, catching up." I say, innocently.

"Were you out the other night, too?"

"When?"

"The same night Scott dropped his inhaler."

"Yeah." I said, ignoring Stiles' warning.

"The same night you told me you were in bed the entire night?"

"Yes! No! Dang it!" I said, realizing his mistake

"So you both lied to me..."

"That depends as you define lying." Stiles stated.

"Well I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?"

"Er..." Stiles said, not coming up with anything.

"Reclining your body...in a horizontal position." I said, saving Stiles.

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Absolutely!" We said in unison.

* * *

 **STILES CAR**

Stiles was driving, Scott was on his computer, and I was reading over Scott's shoulder.

"I can't find anything about wolfs bane being used in burials." Scott said, looking at Stiles

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bur you as a wolf! Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know, like something you have to learn." Stiles suggested

"I'll put it on my agenda. Then we have to figure out: How am I gonna play this game tonight?"

"Is that all you care about?" I ask, before going into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked concerned.

"Not really!" I answered truthfully, before going into another coughing fit.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Stiles suggested, completely oblivious to me coughing in the back

"Okay, stop it!" Scott suddenly shouted.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolves, stop enjoying it so much!"

"Are you okay?"

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!"

"You're gonna have to accept it, Scott, soon or later!" Stiles said heartlessly, still oblivious to the _dying_ teen in his back seat.

"I can't..." Scott replied breathlessly.

"Well, you're gonna have to!"

"No, I can't breath! Pull over!"

"Why? What's happening?"

Scott opens his bag and sees the aconite.

"You kept it?! You Idiot! You know he's allergic to it!"

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asked, clueless.

"Stop the car!" Scott and I shout in unison, the former's eyes glowing gold.

Stiles pulls over and throws the bag as far as he can. When he turns around, he sees that Scott is gone, and that I'm puking a black substance. He walks over and starts rubbing his back and calls out to Scott. When I'm done puking, he picks me up and lays me in the back seat. He starts to drive, and then he takes his phone and calls his dad partner.

"Stiles, you know you can't call me when I'm on the duty." Their dad's partner said immediately.

"I just want to know if you had any strange calls lately?" I heard Stiles asked innocently, I suddenly groan in the back seat, making Stiles look back worriedly.

"Strange how?"

"Like a strange person or... A dog like individual walking in the streets?"

"I'm hanging up on you now..." She said, sighing.

"No, wait, wait, wait!"

"Goodbye." She said, before She hangs up. I groan again from the back seat.

"Yeah, you said it."

* * *

 **ON THE FIELDS**

The two teams are getting ready. Melissa, Allison, Chris and I take seats on steps. I see Lydia going over to see Scott. I see her pull him against her and see them talking, Lydia looks pissed. A little afterwards she smooths his jersey out, before walking away. I then see my dad talk to Stiles before walking over and sitting down next to Melissa.

"Hey sweetie, you're not looking to good." Melissa said, causing the Sheriff, Lydia, Allison, and Chris to look over.

"I'm fine." I say, clenching his teeth.

"Maybe after the game I should give him a check up." Melissa told the sheriff, before feeling his forehead.

"You're burning up." Melissa says, concerned.

"I'll be fine for now." I said, and before Melissa can say anything, they hear the whistle.

The game's begun. They start to play, but oddly no one passes the ball to Scott. Jackson keeps preventing him from taking it. Jackson suddenly scores.

"Allison, a little help please?" Lydia asked, Allison reluctantly helps Lydia brandish a sign that says "We love you Jackson".

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." Nico say quietly, seeing Scott look at it.

"Which one is Scott again?"

"Number 11. Otherwise the only one who hasn't even touch the ball for the entire game." Lydia said, making me glare.

"Yeah, only because your douche of a boyfriend has prevented him from getting it." I growled out, making Lydia glare before leaning closer, next to my ear.

"I'm gonna let this one slide, considering you're sick. Don't let me ever hear you say something bad about him again." She whispered in my ear.

"Then get a leash!" I seethed back.

"I hope he's okay..." Allison said oblivious to the conversation, but distracted Lydia to focus on something else.

"We need to win this..." She muttered, before she got up again with her sign. Allison doesn't follow her.

"Allison! A little help here?"

The game restarts and Scott starts to make incredible moves, he keeps going and keeps dodging the other players and finally scores. Everyone is impressed and applauds, except Lydia and Jackson.

"McCall! Pass to McCall!" Coach said, screaming to his team.

A player from the other team takes the ball but when he sees Scott, he gets scared passes him the ball. Everyone is confused, but doesn't question it. Scott keeps making impressive shots, before he scores again. Scott is suddenly alone in front of the goal but doesn't take the shot _._

"You can do this Scott..." I hear Allison whisper.

He moves forward and scores making his team win. The spectators go out on the field. I see Scott take off his gloves before he leaves the field. Allison following after him into the locker room. Stiles and I are about to follow when we see our father on his phone.

"Dad, is there something wrong?" Stiles asks, our Dad turns around and sighs.

 **IN THE LOCKERS**

"I kissed her..." Scott said, Smiling

"We saw." I said.

"She kissed me." Scott said, still wearing a goofy smile.

"I saw that too. It feels pretty good, huh?" Stiles asked.

"I... I... I don't know how but... I controlled it, I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe it's not that bad!"

"Yeah! We'll talk later then!" Stiles said, not wanting to ruin his happiness there about to leave but Scott grabs them back.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"The, er... medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found..." Stiles trailed off.

"And?" Scott asked, impatient.

"Well, let's keep it simple... The medical examiner determined that the killer was animal, not human, Derek human, not animal, Derek not the killer... Derek let out of jail."

"Are you Serious?"

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the nuts, My dad identified the dead girl... both halves... Her name was Laura Hale.

"Hale?" Scott asked, gaping.

"Derek's sister..." Stiles trailed off laughing nervously. They continued to look nervous until they both froze realizing something, they turned to me only to see me picking his nail. I look up and see them watching me.

"What?" I ask, confused


	4. Pack Mentality

**A/N: I'm rewriting this story so it's in the third season, sorry to all of you who wanted me to write from the beginning.**

 **HOSPITAL**

"Okay Nico, I'm just gonna take a little blood." Melissa said, rubbing some alcohol on my arm.

"Okay." I said, clutching my Dad's hand, causing my Dad to rub circles into my hand with his thumb.

"Okay, here we go." Melissa said, giving my dad a look.

"So Nico, how's tenth grade math going?" My Dad asked, distracting me.

"Well, Lydia and Scott are in the class, so that's good." I say, wincing as I felt the needle pierce my skin.

"Uh-Huh, and What's the actual subject like?" He asked, anticipating the answer.

"Like eighth grade math, only more _evil!_ " I said, scowling.

"Alright, and we're done, the doctor will be in to see once we get the results." Melissa said, before giving me a hug and leaving.

"You did great." My dad said. after about fifteen minutes.

"Yeah." I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Dad...What if-What if there's something seriously wrong with me?" I said, my dad was about to respond when Melissa and the Doctor came in.

"So, Mr. Stilinski-" The doctor started, only for me to cut him off.

"Sheriff Stilinski." I corrected, making my Dad and Melissa smile.

"Sorry, _Sheriff_ Stilinski, Nico appears to be exposed to a rare form of wolfs bane, he seems to be fine for now, but considering the fact that he _is_ severely allergic, we should probably keep him over night just to be safe." The Doctor said, reading form a clip board, making us all sigh with relief.

"What about me puking up black blood?" I ask, realizing I never got an answer from Melissa.

"The black blood is just your body trying to fight off the toxins, although the only way your body should be able to do that is if your immune system was some how sped up." The Doctor explained, making me nervous.

"And-uh- how, exactly, would make his immune system speed up?" His Dad asked.

"Well, normally it would be from medicine, or if your body naturally had a fast immune system, but we've had him here before and by no mean, was his immune system fast." The Doctor stated, looking over his chart.

"So, how was it sped up?" I asked nervously.

"Well...Maybe you're a were wolf!" The Doctor said, looking dead serious.

"Uhhhh..." I said gaping.

"I'm only joking" The Doctor said, making all the adults laugh, and making me laugh nervously.

"Okay, that's enough jokes, now Nico needs his rest so..." The Doctor said, motioning for the door.

"Would you give us all a second?" The Sheriff said, motioning to Melissa and I.

"Sure."

"Okay kid, I'm gonna be gone for around six hours, until then Melissa will check in every now and then, you gonna be okay?" My dad asked me, I didn't know how else to respond so I just nodded.

"Good night, Love you." He said, before ruffling my hair and leaving.

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Melissa asked me, I smiled and nodded, she came over and hugged me tightly before walking out of the room. As soon as she was gone, I let my smile drop and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Are you gonna come out, or are you gonna stay there all night?" I said, before turning my head to the bathroom.

"How did you know I was there?" Derek asked, walking out with a smirk.

"I knew you for nine years Derek. I know all of your moves." I said, giving him a challenging look.

"Yeah, okay. So, how are you feeling?" Derek asked, moving forward and sitting down next to me on the bed.

"You heard the conversation." I said, turning away.

"How do you really feel?" Derek said, with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I feel like my insides are trying to rearrange my digestive system." I said tone dead, Derek actually looked concerned.

"Why didn't you tell the doctor that?" Derek asked, slapping the back of my head.

"Because...Because, I have a feeling there's nothing the doctor can do about it." I sated.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, just a gut feeling I guess, but I always trust my gut."

"Instinct."

"What?

"Instinct, that's your gut feeling." Derek explained, going back into the bathroom.

"Well, alright then." I said, looking at him a little weirded out.

"So, I figured you'd be bored, so I-uh sorta broke into your house and got some of your stuff." Derek said, bringing out my backpack.

"What, exactly, did you get?" I said, I mean I'm not complaining or anything, I just wanna know.

"Oh, Well, Just your school stuff, your PS4, your Samsung Galaxy, your tablet, your laptop, and some DVDs" Derek said, putting the bag next to the bed.

"You do know I'm only going to be here for one night, right?" I said, making Derek look at the around.

"Yeah, I just thought you'd like some company." He said quietly, making me smile.

"What do you want to watch first? Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, or Fast 5?" I said, holding up the DVDs.

"We can start with Fast 5, then we can finish the series." Derek said plugging in the PS4, putting the disc in, and then jumping on the bed next to me.

We watched the rest of the series before starting Harry Potter, we barely made it through half way before we fell asleep. Not noticing Melissa who was smiling, from where she was looking in through the slightly open door.

* * *

 **HOSPITAL (the next morning)**

I woke up to sunlight streaming in my face, I groaned before turning over. Then I noticed something was missing, a Derek sized something.I shot up in bed looking around, I rubbed my eyes before seeing everything from last night packed up. I looked around before noticing there was a note on the bed side table. I picked it up before reading it.

 _Nico,_

 _I packed everything up, last night was fun, it reminded me of when we were kids,_

 _we should do it more often, see you later._

 _Love, Derek_

I smiled, before folding it up and putting it in my pocket. I heard a knock on the door, before Scott opened it and walked inside. He came over and sat on the bed, ruffling my hair as he did it. I swatted his hand away giving him a pretend glare, making him laugh.

"So, how are you feeling?" Scott said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Good, I can check out in a half an hour." I said, relieved to get out of this place, to many bad memories.

"Uh-Huh, so-uh-say hypothetically speaking, would you be feeling well enough to, oh I don't know, go bowling." Scott said, sounding nonchalant about it. Nonchalant my butt.

"You suck at bowling." I stated bluntly.

"I know, but Lydia was making Allison and I go on a double date, when she invited Danny, when Danny said he didn't have a date, Lydia offered you as the date." Scott said, making me huff in annoyance.

"I told her I didn't want here playing match maker." I said in disbelief.

"Please, It'll only be for one night, you don't even have to go out with him again, just for this night." Scott begged.

"Why do you want me to go so badly?" I asked.

"Because I want to show that upstart Jackass that I am just as good as he is, and he wont go without Danny. Please, Please, _Please!_ " Scott begged, getting on his knees and folding his hands.

"Okay, Okay fine, but just one date." I said, grabbing him and making him stand up.

"Yes, Thank you!" Scott said bare hugging me.

"So, when is it?" I ask, wondering when this 'date' is.

"Tomorrow night." Scott said, making me groan.

"I also need another favor." Scott said, making me whine in annoyance.

* * *

 **DEREK'S HOUSE**

"I know you can hear me. I need your help." Scott said, as we walked up to the burned house.

Derek comes out of no where and joins us.

"Okay... I know I was a part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, I also... don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone. But someone else got hurt. And it seems like a part of the dream actually happened." Scott explained, which was news to me too.

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked bluntly

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked nervously.

"No." Derek said, with his usual bluntness

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked nervously

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Derek said, as I was watching them like a ping pong match.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show how to control the shift, even at the full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek explained, making me roll my eyes

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, and see it. Feel it. Let your senses, your sight. Smell, touch. Let them remember full you." Derek instructed.

"That's it, really just... Just go back?" I asked, _was it really that simple?_

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Derek asked both of us.

"I just wanna know if I hurt him." Scott sighed.

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her." Derek said, making me glare at the both of them.

I suddenly get a text from Lydia saying, _We need your help._

* * *

 **ARGENT'S HOUSE**

Allison and I look in her closet to find something to wear. She chooses a shirt and I chose the pants then we show it to Lydia, who was sitting on Allison's bed. Doing nothing.

"Hmm...Pass." I chose another one" Pass. Let me see..."She looks in the closet" Pass, pass, pass... Oh Allison, my respect for your taste dwindles every second. "She takes a shirt" This!" Lydia says holding up a red shirt, making me tilt my head.

"Are you sure? I think this would be a better color." I said, holding up a a near identical one only blue, we hold them up to Allison and compare notes.

Allison's father suddenly walks in the room. With out knocking.

"Dad...Hello." Allison said, giving her dad a look

"Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock." Chris said, smiling.

"Hey, Mister Argent." Lydia and I say, jumping on the bed

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison said with a pointed look.

"I wanted to tell you that you were staying here tonight." Chris told, making Allison whip around.

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison explained, but Chris shook his head.

"No, some animal out there's attacking people." Chris said, putting his foot down.

"Dad..." Allison whined.

"There's a curfew, no more than 9.30. No more arguing." Chris said, leaving the room.

"Over protective much." I stated, making Allison nod

"Daddy's little girl..." Lydia taunted, but Allison just shook her head.

"Sometimes. But not tonight." She said, heading over to the window.

She opens the window, climbs out of the room and starts walking on the roof. Lydia and I exchange looks of confusion, before heading over to the window. We poke our heads out and see Allison walk near the ledge.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asks scared.

She makes a gymnastic flip then sticks the landing on the ground.

"Eight years of gymnastics! Come on!" Allison said, beckoning for us to come. Lydia and I exchange looks before I got out shimmied along the ledge, then did a back flip off it, sticking the landing with a smile

"Nine years of gymnastics! And seven of Jujitsu and Tae Kwon Do!" I gloated, making Allison roll her eyes and stick her tongue out.

"You coming?" Allison and I ask the only one still in the bedroom, Lydia just looked back with wide eyes.

"I'll take the stairs..." Lydia said, trailing off.

* * *

 **BOWLING ALLEY**

I go over to look at the bowling balls. I try some of them out, weigh them in both hands before choosing the size and weight. Now I just need to figure out what color. Is it really any question? Blue, duh. My favorite color, the best color of all time.

"You really looks like you know what you're doing." Danny said, walking up behind me.

"I used to bowl with my mom. Then I started bowling with my friends, joined a league and everything, we stopped a couple months ago, but I'm still pretty good." I said, gloating just a little bit.

"I'm pretty good too." Danny said, when I saw something that made my blood run cold. Over there, in the lane next to ours, was Liam, Mason, and some guy!

"Are you okay?" Danny said, looking to where I was glaring.

"No!" I growled, making Danny look at me again.

"Ah, I see, Ex or crush?" Danny asked, making me look at him confused.

"Huh?"

"Is he your Ex, or your crush?" He said bluntly, cracking a grin.

"Crush, well we almost kissed a couple days ago. You're okay with this?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I was dragged into this too, go talk to him." Danny said, giving me a little push.

I walked over and Liam and Mason shot up in their chairs, looking every bit as nervous as I was.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Liam asked, sounding nervous.

"Well, I'm-"

"Liam, who's this?" A girl asked, walking over and leaning on Liam. Maybe their just cousins, maybe I'm just getting paranoid of-she did not just kiss him!

"Uh, Kelsey, this is Nico." Liam said, looking like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Hello." She said, with a false smile.

"Hi." I said, fake smiling right back.

"Hey, why don't we have a friendly competition? You can go back to your friends and you and your partner can go against me with Mason, and Kelsey with Liam." The guy said, who's name I soon learned as Cody.

"Sounds lovely." I said, with and shit eating grin, before turning around and strutting back to Danny.

"So, how did it-" Danny started, only to be cut off by me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, grabbing my bowling ball.

"Sure, and what if I said I could make him extremely jealous." He said, noticing Liam and Kelsey.

"I'd say you're amazing, but why would you do that?" I ask, honestly confused.

"You're a good person, and a good friend, I don't like seeing good people get hurt." Danny said taking my free hand, he started leading us back

"What took so long?" Jackson said, in his usual Douche bag way.

"We were getting to know each other." Danny said, still holding my hand, making me blush and Lydia smirk.

First up is Lydia, Jackson helps Lydia to bowl, as she pretends to be an Idiot, but she only hits three pins. I see Mason and Cody get strikes, and Liam hit all the pins as well but Kelsey only got three, making me smile

"Oh, I'm so bad at this." Lydia exclaimed.

Allison hits all the pins. Jackson too.

"You're up, McCall..." Jackson said, in a challenging tone

"You can do it, Scott!" Allison cheered, I cringed knowing what was coming.

Scott completely misses the pins, making Jackson start to laugh.

"Jackson!" Allison exclaimed.

"You mind shutting up?" I ask, lining my foot up to hit his shin.

"I'm sorry... I'm just flashing back to the word 'I'm a great bowler'!" Jackson said, barely containing his laughter.

"Maybe he just needs a little warm up!" Allison offered, I nodded along in agreement

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers!" Jackson jokes, Lydia starts to laugh but stops after I mouth the words 'get a leash'.

"Yeah, maybe you need a new sense of humor." I say, glaring at them.

"Just aim for the middle." Allison coached from her seat.

"How about you just aim something else than the gutter!" Jackson said, starting to laugh again, I quickly launch my foot at his shin making his laughter turn in grunts of pain. I smiled pleased with myself

"Let him concentrate!" Allison ordered, sending me a thankful glance.

"Come on, just one damn pin, please!" Scott pleaded, but it was no use, the bowl gets in the gutter.

"Oh, great job McCall! Man, you are a pro!"

"Don't worry, we just started..." Allison said, more to Scott then to Jackson

I'm up to bowl next but before I can start, Danny comes up behind me, like what Jackson did to Lydia, we go through the motion and let the ball roll, It's a strike!

"Yay!" I shouted, then turned around and hugged Danny. Catching Liam's eye over Danny's shoulder, he looks pissed. Mission accomplished.

Danny bowls next, he gets eleven down, then gets a spare. Mason, Cody and Liam get strikes, Kelsey is about to bowl when Liam comes up behind her and helps, I clench my fist in anger before turning my attention to the other match. Scott is about to bowl. Allison gets up and joins him. Scott's up next and before he can do anything Allison comes up there and talks to her, whatever she said worked because, Scott hits all the pins. Allison and I laugh.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked, astonished.

"Hm, I just gave him something to think about." Allison explained, as Scott kept hitting all the pins.

"That is seriously amazing! Jackson, um, how many strikes is it?" I asked, Allison and I cracking a smile.

"It's six... In a row." Jackson growled, glaring at Scott.

"It somehow just clicked I guess." Scott exclaimed

"Maybe it's a natural talent." Danny suggested, wrapping his arm around me.

"I could use a natural talent...You mind helping me up this time?" Lydia asked Scott

"Um...No you're good! Go for it!" Scott encouraged, declining her offer.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

"I'll help!" Jackson said, like a dog with a bone

"How about if I try this one alone?" Lydia said, making Jackson look dejected. Surprisingly she makes a strike.

"I think I'm gonna I'm getting the hang if this!" Lydia said, sitting down smiling

"That was sort of a perfect form..." Allison said, her and I leaning forward.

"Was it?" Lydia said, playing with her hair.

"Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit." I whispered, Allison nodding in agreement.

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking _just_ for his benefit." Lydia whispered, making Allison and I recoil in disgust. I turn to Danny take his hand and we walk over to the others

"So it looks like you guys won." Mason said, putting the bowling balls back.

Yeah, Danny's really great at it." I said, smiling to Danny.

"Hey Nico, can I talk to you?" Liam said, pulling me over to the arcade.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to Kelsey?" I said innocently.

"Nah, we aren't really dating, Mason just dragged me here and made me hang out with her." Liam said, playing pinball.

"Oh." I said, god I'm an Idiot.

But the Kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have no Idea where that came from."

"Oh."

"So, what's up with you and that Danny kid?" Liam asked, am I detecting jealousy or am I just getting my hopes up.

"Lydia sorta just sprung this 'date' on me last minute, I didn't have enough time to say no." I explained, oh I definitely saw him sigh in relief.

"So I'll-uh-see you tomorrow." I said, bouncing on the heels of my feet.

"Nico." I heard Liam say, I looked up and saw him leaning down, I closed my eyes, I felt his lips just ghosting over-

"Hey Nico!" Scott shouted, making us spring apart. _Seriously? Again?_

"See you tomorrow." Liam said, rushing back to the others.

"Scott!" I seethed, giving him a glare that would freeze a meteor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I just ruin a moment?" Scott asked in a monotone voice, I'm going to kill him.

"Yeah, You did, I'll walk home." I said, stomping out the door.

* * *

 **Walking**

I was walking down the street, seething over what happened, I mean, how exactly do you chose that exact moment to walk in on someone? Maybe he was watching us? I swear to god if he was, I will literally kill him. I was so focused on my inner monologue, I didn't notice the slick black Camera pull up beside me, and when I did I most certainly did not scream as the window wound down.

"Need a lift?" Derek asked, smiling at my reaction.

"Yes, thank god." I said getting in the car.

* * *

 **In The Car**

"So, what's got you so angry?" Derek said, taking me by surprise.

"Scott cock blocked me, well I guess you would call it lip blocked, since that's all we were going to do, but Scott completely ruined the moment.

"And who were you about to Kiss?" Derek said, I noticed he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"He's one of my best friends, and his name is Liam." I said dreamily, seriously, I sounded like a love struck teenage girl, and if Derek tightens his grip anymore he'll break the steering wheel.

"Maybe I'll have to have a chat with this 'Liam'" Derek said, making me roll my eyes.

"Absolutely not, I really like him and if you ruin this for me, I'll hang by the balls, we clear?" I said, making him glance at me wearily.

"Cristal." He said nervously, making me smile.

* * *

 **DEREK'S HOUSE**

We talked for a while, once we got back to his house and in his old bedroom, about what happened, what he did in new york, what i did while he was gone. It was nice, talking to Derek was like talking to a therapist, a good listener with great advice, he always put up this mask that he was some big heartless tough guy, but I was always able to make him take it off, nobody else, really, not even his sister could. We continued talking until we heard stomping.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott yelled, from where he basically broke in.

"I didn't do anything." Derek said, looking at me guiltily.

"You killed him!" Scott said, coming up the stairs.

"He died..." Derek explained.

"Like your sister died?" Scott asked, making Derek and I glare at the door.

"My sister was missing. I came here to look for her!" Derek said, getting upset.

"You found her."

"I found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch me!" Derek said, full on furious.

"I think you killed them both. I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff." Scott said, and before I could stop him he was out the door, me trailing behind

We see Scott arrive on the first floor. Derek suddenly appears behind him and throws him down the stairs the stairs. Scott shifts, Derek jumps down. Scott quickly throws him through the walls.

"That was cute..." Derek said, dusting him self off, before taking off his jacket and shifting. He let out a roar, that was all means awesome. Derek charged at Scott, there were punches thrown, claws lashed out, and bodies hitting walls, tables and the ground. Scott actually gets the upper hand a few times, but in the end. There was a crunch, then Scott was breathing heavily, Derek won. They both take back their human face, as I descend the staircase slowly.

"I didn't kill him! Neither of us did! It's not your fault and it's not mine!" Derek seethed, walking to pick up his jacket.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott screamed in rage.

"No, I didn't!" Derek said, putting the jacket on.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott stated, but it came out more as a question.

"No, I'm not!" Derek said, irritated.

"What?" Scott asked, clueless as always.

"I'm not the one that bit you!" Derek explained again.

"There's another..." Scott said, lost in thought

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas... This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for her and now, I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." Derek said, asking Scott for help in your own way.

"Why me?" Scott asked, sounding like the world was ending.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're a part of his pack. It's you, Scott...You're the one he wants." Derek said, making Scott groan in annoyance.

"Well that was awesome, you two done, or do I need to call animal control?" I joked, making Derek shoot me a warning glance and for Scott to shoot to his feet.

"What are you doing here? What is he doing here?" Scott screeched, making Derek and I roll our eyes.

"I'm catching up with an old friend." I explained, but not before Scott took my hand and started dragging me to the door.

"Yeah, well, this is the last time you 'catch up'." Scott said, making me freeze and wrench my hand from his grip.

"Excuse me, you can't tell me what to do?" I said, making Scott grab my hand again, only for me to take it back.

"Yes I can, I'm your brother."

"You may be my 'brother', but you are not the boss of me, good bye Derek." I said, stomping out the door and into the woods.


	5. Magic Bullet

I sighed, putting the books away in my locker, I was still annoyed at Scott from a couple nights ago, and I wasn't talking to him. I turned around and started heading to my first class, not noticing Liam and Mason conversing down the hall. I passed them and just kept on walking, I wasn't in the mood to hear what they were up too. I walked into my class and sat down ready for another boring day.

"Good morning class, I hope you've all been studying, as there is a test next week." Mr. Hanson said, making everyone groan.

"Yes, Yes, I know, it's the end of the world." He said sarcastically, before handing out a worksheet.

I rolled my eyes before starting the packet; it was a bunch of crap over World War 2. I just breezed through the packet, before turning it in and leaving. I was done with all the shit that was happening in my life. I headed over to the high school to get a ride home from Stiles; I headed over to the jeep and just hopped in and waited for him. No sooner than three minutes had Stiles coming out of the building and towards his car.

"Sup?" He said disheartedly, I just stared out the window uninterested. Obviously Stiles didn't care as he started to drive, that was until he jerked to a stop.

"Oh my god." Stiles said, I looked up and noticed it was Derek, although he didn't look so good. Him falling down just proved my point.

"You got to be kidding me, this guy's everywhere." Stiles said, looking behind him. I just got out of the car and went over to check on him.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked Derek, I just glared at him.

"I was shot." He stated, I turned to him and gave him a look that screamed seriously.

"He's not looking so good." Stiles stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said sarcastically, causing him to glare at me.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked, Derek took a deep breathe in before answering.

"I can't, it was-it was a different kind of bullet.

"Was it a silver bullet?" Stiles asked, making me smack my forehead in annoyance.

"No you idiot!" Derek and I said in unison.

"Wait, wait, that's what she meant by you had forty-eight hours." Scott explained, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? Who-who said forty-eight hours?" Derek asked confused.

"The one who shot you." Scott said, Derek's face contorted in pain before his eyes started to glow.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said, worried someone might see.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't." He said, Scott growled.

"Derek, Get up!" I said, looking him in the eye.

"Help me put him in your car." Scott said, as we lifted him up and moved him to the front seat. I got in the back and waited for Stiles as Scott and Derek argued, before finally Stiles got in the car and we drove away.

* * *

"Try not to bleed out on my seats okay, we're almost there." Stiles said.

"Almost where?" I asked, I was bored out of my mind and worried about Derek.

"His house." Stiles said, making Derek's head snap up.

"What? No, you can't take me there." Derek said, making Stiles flip out.

"I can't take you to your own house." Stiles stated sarcastically, making me roll my eyes.

"Not when I can't protect myself, and you." Derek said turning to me, making me sigh in annoyance.

"I can take care of myself." I said, glaring at Stiles and Derek. Stiles, being Stiles, pulled over.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?" Stiles asked loudly.

"Not yet, I have a last resort." Derek said, making me lean forward.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"What last resort?" I asked, Derek only responded by rolling his sleeve up to reveal the grosses thing I have ever seen.

"Oh my god, what is that? Uh, is that contagious? You know what; you should probably just get out." Stiles said, making me glare at him.

"Start the car." I seethed at him, when he didn't do it Derek got involved.

"Now." Derek growled.

"Yeah, I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look and in fact I bet if I really wanted to, I could drag your little were wolf ass into the middle of the street and leave you for dead." Stiles ranted.

"Start the car, or I'm goanna rip your throat out, with my teeth." Derek threatened, and when Stiles looked back I just nodded my head in agreement. He finally and reluctantly started the car.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles seethed into the phone, after a few boring hours of nothing.

" _Take him somewhere, anywhere."_ Scott said over the phone.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles said, making me rub my head in annoyance.

" _Like what?"_ Scott asked, I simply laid back and closed my eyes.

"Like death." Stiles said, making stifle a laugh.

" _Okay, take him to an animal clinic."_

"He's not a dog Scott." I called through the phone, although he ignored me.

" _My boss is gone by now and there's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."_

"You're not goanna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles said, handing the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it yet?" Derek asked.

" _How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million; this house is like the freaking Walmart of guns."_

"Look, if you don't find it, I'm dead."

" _I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."_ I had, had enough so I leaned over the seat and took the phone.

"Just find the damn bullet." I said, raising my voice a little before hanging up.

* * *

Stiles pulled the garage door open; I silently just sat down on the bag next to Derek. I was really tired, and they kept talking about rare forms of wolfs bane. I just ignored them in turn of nodding off, until I was rudely jerked up from my seat and lead to the examination room. I just started dosing off again.

"You're goanna cut off my arm." Derek said, that got my attention.

"What?" I asked, walking forward to lean against the table. I looked at the saw he just gave Stiles.

"Oh my god." Stiles said, putting the saw back down.

"What if you bleed to death?" I asked, as Derek tied a band around his arm.

"It'll heal, if it works." He said with part of the band in his mouth.

"Look, I don't know if I should do this." Stiles said, I swallowed back the bile that was in my throat.

"Why not?" Derek asked, I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're asking us to cut off your _arm_?" I explained, he just looked at us.

"And?"

"Well, the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the _blood_." Stiles screeched, trying to calm down.

"What? You faint at the sight of blood?" He asked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"No, but I might at the sight of a _chopped off arm_!" Stiles seethed.

"All right fine, how 'bout this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm goanna cut off your head."

"You know I am so not buying your threats anymore-okay I'll do it." Stiles said, as Derek grabbed him, he then paused before leaning over the table and throwing up.

"Wholly god, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked.  
"My body, it's trying to heal itself"

"It's not doing a really good job." I said, trying to keep the mood light.

"Now, you have to do it now." He said, out of breathe.

"Honestly, I don't think I can."

"Just do it!"

"Oh, god." Stiles said, putting the saw over his arm.

"Stiles?" Scott called.

"Scott?" I asked, as Scott came into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled at us.

"You just save us from a lifetime of nightmares." I said, clutching my chest.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked, Scott quickly took out the bullet from his pocket and handed it to Derek.

"What are you goanna do with it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm goanna, I'm goanna…"He started, before passing out and dropping the bullet.

"Derek, Derek come on wake up." I said, as Stiles tried to get him to wake up.

"Scott, what the hell are we goanna do?" I asked, pulling my hair.

"I don't know!" He shouted trying to get the bullet.

"He's not waking up!" Stile shouted, I just pulled my hair harder.

"I think he's dying, I think he's dead!" Stiles said, freaking out.

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled.

"I got it, I got it!"

"Move!" I said, shoving him off Derek, I breathed before punching Derek in the face.

"Ow, god!" I said, clutching my hand.

Derek took the bullet, bit it in half, and dumped the contents on the table. Then he lit it on fire and sparks literally flew five feet above it. He then dumped the contents in his hand before pressing it in the wound. He started screaming, and stumbling around before falling down. He screamed again only it was more of a roar, I looked at his arm and saw the black veins, the blood, and the wound all receding.

"That was awesome! Yes! Let's go again!" I said high fiving Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked him.

"Except for the agonizing pain." Derek said sarcastically.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles said, causing Derek to glare at him.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means your goanna leave us alone, all of us." Scott said, glancing at me, I glared so hard that he actually flinched.

"Y-you got that? And if you don't, I'm goanna go back to Allison's Dad and tell him everything." Scott said, I literally almost slapped him.

"You're goanna trust them? You really think they can help you?" Derek asked, I slowly but gradually made my way over to him.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said, making me roll my eyes.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek said, making me glance at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"


	6. The Tell

I was skateboarding down the street, doing a bunch of tricks off of railings and benches. I lost track of time and before I knew it was dark out. I started to skate home when it started pouring rain; I picked up my skateboard and ran across the street to the video store. I walked inside and took out my phone about to call someone, when I heard the bell ring.

"Can someone help me find The Notebook?" Jackson called, I grinned before sneaking up behind him.

"I can." I said, right next to his ear, making him whirl around with a look of fear on his face. I literally had to hold my sides form how hard I was laughing.

"Very funny Nico." Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"Hello?" Jackson called, as the phone started ringing.

"Is anybody working here?" Jackson called, I finally stopped laughing.

"Maybe there in back." I said, Jackson just glanced at me and noticed I was dripping wet.

"You okay?" He asked, I glanced at him to see he was really worried.

"Me? I'm fine." I said, looking around.

We started to walk around to see if anyone was here, I saw a ladder and smacked Jackson's arm. He looked over and motioned to the ground; I looked down and saw two legs sticking out of the aisle. We shared a look before moving forward; as we moved forward we got a clearer picture of the guy. One distinction, the most important one, was that he had his throat slashed open.

Jackson and I backed up so quickly that the ladder tipped over and the light fell, bringing some electrical wires down with it. The lights went out and the room was only illuminated by the sign outside. We both heard something, causing us to turn around; I looked down the aisle to see the Alpha in all its scary glory, red eyes, sharp fangs, and everything, Jackson quickly put himself in front of me. Apparently The Alpha didn't like that, as he snarled before snarling and batting Jackson away. Jackson crashed into a rack of movies causing it to fall on him.

It looked at me, not doing anything, just looking at me. It started forward and I was too scared to move, it walked around me and sniffed me, no scented me. It finally made a full circle before it looked me in the eyes, with those terrifyingly blood red eyes. It looked at Jackson for a second, glancing at his neck, causing it to glow purple, before pouncing on me. It snarled before biting me softly, if you can bite someone softly, on the arm. I cried out in pain and it let go, before running down the aisle and crashing through the window.

* * *

I was being checked over by the paramedic, she shined a light in my eye, checking for a brain damage. I just sighed and let them; Lydia took my hand and smiled while Jackson put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed again, but this time in relief when I saw my Dad's cruiser pull up. He got out and rushed over to me asking the doctor for the verdict. She said I was fine, other than a few bruises on my back and a bite mark on my arm.

"Bite mark?" He asked, I looked at him seeing he was really confused.

"Yeah, although it doesn't seem to be too deep, in fact, it'll probably scab over by morning." She said, that confused me, I mean I thought it wasn't that deep, but if it was partially gone already, then what did that mean?

"Why the hell can't I go home, I'm fine?" Jackson insisted, still keeping a hand on my shoulder.

"I hear you, but the DMT said you hit your head pretty hard, they just want to make sure you don't have a concussion?" My Dad explained, but apparently that only irritated him further.

"What part of _I'm fine_ are you having trouble grasping? I want to go home." Jackson said, raising his voice.

"I understand that-"The Sherriff said, only to be cut off by Jackson.

"No, no you don't understand, which kinda blows my mind because it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you! Okay, now I want to go home!" Jackson yelled, making me pissed off.

"Jackson!" I warned loudly, loud enough to catch both of their attention.

"Enough, you've made your point, now be a good little boy and be patient." I said, making him calm down and get irritated all in the same second.

"Whoa! Is that a dead body?" Stiles suddenly asked, making everyone glare at him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

At School the next morning I walked back from the high school and to gym class, walking into the gym I headed straight for my locker, prepared for the questions that were inevitably going to be asked. I opened my locker and quickly got changed, before going into the gymnasium. As soon as I got out, I was swarmed by my two best friends, they were looking me over head to toe to see if I was okay and it was getting a little annoying.

"I'm fine." I said shrugging them off, I had been moody all day.

"Are you sure?" Liam asked, making me sigh in annoyance.

"Yes, positive." I said, making Mason huff.

"Oh really, so your perfectly fine after being attacked by a rabid animal." Mason said, making me freeze and turn to them.

"How did you know about that?" I demanded, Mason just smiled.

"So you're not fine?" Liam asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said, I noticed them share a look, before Mason walked away.

"Oh, that's good, cause I was kinda wondering, if you-maybe-would want to go to a party tonight? Like, with me?" Liam asked, blushing adorably, I had to hide my smile behind my hand.

"Like a date?" I asked, trying not to laugh as he blushed even more.

"Yeah sure, unless you don't want it to be a date, in that case we could just go as friends-"

"I would love to go on a date with you." I said, I could physically see him relax.

"Really?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah."

"Okay, cool, uh-so-uh how about pick you up at seven?" He asked, I smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Sounds like a plan." I said smiling, before walking way, leaving a blushing Liam behind.

* * *

"I need help" I said through the phone, Lydia was on the other line.

" _With what?"_ She asked, groggily, she must have just woken up.

"I have a date tonight." I said, that had her up and out the door.

" _Be there in twenty minutes."_ She sated before hanging up the phone, I sat there patiently waiting for twenty minutes, before she came bursting through my bedroom door, multiple bags in each hand.

"Okay, I thought we could go with something nice, but not too nice, and something that says I have loved you for two years and have been waiting for this moment my entire life." She said, making me blush.

"How did you know it was him?" I asked sheepishly, she just glanced at me with a dull look.

"When have you ever asked for my help unless it was something serious? " She asked, making a good point.

We spent a few moments, hours really, rummaging before she handed me some close and told me to go change. I came back out, and I had on a dark gray jacket, over a light blue shirt, blue jeans, some new Black and white NIKE running shoes, and dog tags. She then sat me down and messed up my hair, angling it to the left instead of my normal straight and up.

No sooner had we finished, the doorbell rang. I was literally on the verge of exploding from excitement. I walked down the stairs, but not before Lydia got a few pictures. I opened the door to reveal Liam; he had on a black leather jacket, over a white shirt, blue jeans, and Red and White converse.

"You look amazing." He said, staring at me in awe.

"Well so do you." I said, making him smile.

"Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand, I smiled before taking it.

"Wait!" I heard, we both turned around and saw Lydia with her phone out, she motioned for us to get closer, before taking the picture.

"Okay, now go have fun, and where protection!" Lydia yelled, as she got in her car and drove away. We looked at each other before reconnecting our hands and starting down the sidewalk.

* * *

Liam and I walked down the sidewalk towards the party; apparently it was some sort of late back to school party or something. We walked up the driver, and no sooner than walking through the door people had started comments about how cute we were together. We just blushed and looked anywhere else than each other. We then started to wade through the sea of kids, most of them drunk, seriously they were eighth graders.

We stumbled out the back door where, thankfully, were not as many students as there were on the inside. They started to play a slow song, and Liam, smiling, turned to me. I smiled and turned to him, before wrapping my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist. We just stared at each other, smiling, and getting lost in each others eyes.

We started to lean closer, and I kept waiting for an interruption to come, but none came. We were so close that I could smell his woodsy cologne, and had he always had that tint of green in his sea blue eyes. Just as the longing became unbearable, Liam's lips met mine. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through my body. I braced myself against his hard chest as I lost myself in his minty breath and soft lips that tasted like watermelon. I smiled, pulling away and resting my head against his shoulder.

"Was that your first kiss?" Liam asked, I nodded my head yes.

"You know, I have waited for this moment since I met you, making fantasies of every outcome. Here with you, tops all of them. He said, making me smile and blush, I looked up and met his eyes, and I decided to take a chance.

"I love you." I said, and it felt as if time froze for a moment.

"I love you too, you have no idea how happy that makes me to here you say that." He said, making me smile. We continued to sway, not caring that the song had changed.

* * *

We walked down the streets, hand in hand, smiling. We literally could not stop smiling, not that we wanted to. We turned the corner to Liam's' street and we both noticeable slowed down, not that it mattered or anything. When we walked up the drive way, we slowed down to a snail's pace, before finally we reached the door.

"I had fun." I said, still smiling.

"Me too." He said, before he leaned down and kissed me.

"Love you." I said, causing him to beam.

"Love you too." He said, before turning around and opening the door, and then he paused, and turned back.

"You know, my parents won't be home for a few nights, maybe you would want to stay awhile?" He asked, I took in a deep breathe, Lydia told me this could happen.

"Yeah, I'd love too. " I said, and we both walked in closing the door behind us.

Liam lead the way upstairs and my breathing quickened, was I ready for this, was he, after this would he just leave me. These thoughts swarmed my head as we made the way to his bedroom. He opened the door and we walked inside, I smiled at him and he smiled at me, and in that moment I knew that this is what I wanted.

"So?" Liam asked from across the room, I just looked at him.

"So, what are you doing over there?" I asked, smiling at him.

He smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent towards me, his lips grazing mine ever so softly. It was almost as if he was testing my boundary line. My hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against mine. It was as if every ounce of me wanted his lips on mine, to feel his hands as they traced the contour of my body. I pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable I seemed to be. My gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and once more his soft lips were against mine, one hand slowly but surely tangling into my hair. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, his breathe, the way his hands entangled in my hair, pressing my lips against his with a more urgent pace, causing us to fall back on the bed, him on top of me.

"Do you have a-"He started, only to be cut off as I pulled a condom out of my pocket.

"You came prepared?" He said smiling; I just smirked and gave it to him.

"You sure about this? We don't have to do this now." He said, suddenly serious, I smiled at him for being such a gentlemen.

"Yeah." I said, but he didn't move, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You're absolutely positive? One hundred percent sure?" He asked, making me look him dead in the eye.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life." I explained, causing him to smile and open the package.

* * *

I woke up with someone's arms around me and me laying one someone's hard chest, and it took me a moment to remember last night. When I did, I smiled and snuggled into Liam's chest, causing his arms to slightly tighten. I laid there for a few moments on top of him, before shifting us sideways; I smiled softly when I saw Liam staring at me. I laid my forehead against his chest, grateful we took a shower after we were done. We were both clothed in just pajama pants, and we were covered by just a sheet. I leaned up on my elbows and smiled at him, before noticing the time. It was 11:50AM.

"Oh Shit! Is that the time?" I said, I was supposed to be home in ten minutes, I hopped out of bed and quickly changing. I put my shirts and dog tags in my bag the night before; I brought the bag because my Dad thought it was a sleep over party. I quickly put on my jeans and shirt.

"I love you." I said, pausing and kissing Liam who was sitting up in bed.

"Love you too, come back anytime and we can-you know-do some more of what we did last night." Liam said, kissing my neck.

"God you're hot." I said, kissing him again before running down the stairs and out the door.

I sprinted down the street, running as fast as I could, I came to my street and ran down it slowing down a couple houses before mine. I walked up my driveway and opened the door quietly, I checked the time on my phone and it was exactly noon. I sighed in relief before heading upstairs and crashing on the bed. I groaned as I heard a knock on the door. I turned around to see Stiles and Scott, but they seemed to be a little tense.

"So, how was the party?" Scott asked, while Stiles just stared at me.

"It was good, really good." I said, remembering the night before.

"Yeah, and did you have fun?" Scott asked, as Stiles continued to stare at something.

"Yeah, it was really cool and we-"I started only to be cut off by Stiles.

"Whose shirt is that?" He asked, causing my eyes to widen comically. I looked in my bag to see that my extra shirt was still there, I glanced down and noticed what color the shirt was.

I was wearing Liam's shirt.


	7. Heart Monitor

I was grounded, for life, at least that's what Stiles said after he got the truth out of me, and I still wasn't sure whether or not he could do that. Scott wasn't too happy either, but he was surprisingly less angry than Stiles was, maybe it was because he knew what it was like to be in love, and although he wasn't happy with me, I wasn't very happy with him either after what Stiles told me. I got royally pissed off though, when Stiles said I couldn't hang out with Liam, or anyone for that matter, and he threatened to tell my Dad if I didn't listen. So now, I'm not talking to either of them.

When I got to school the first thing I did was deliberately ignore Stiles and went to find Liam. I found him talking with the Lacrosse team and when he saw me, his face lit up. He bounded over to me like a happy puppy and kissed me on the lips. It was just as electrifying as the first, and second, and third, and all the other ones. I laughed out loud, before kissing him back; we broke off from the others, and went to find an empty classroom.

"Did you miss me?" He said, grinning cockily as I wrapped my legs around him from the desk I was perched on.

"Stiles grounded me; I'm so tired of everyone telling me what to do, so I'm looking to do something rebellious and dangerous for once." I growled, kissing him with a lot more passion.

"You want to get out of here?" Liam asked a bit distracted.

"Where did you have in mind?" I asked, smirking wickedly at him.

"Anywhere. All day." He said, making me grab his hand and practically drag him out the door.

"Let's go." I laughed, running down the hall and out the door; I could hear Liam laughing behind me as we made our escape.

* * *

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" I asked, as we trekked through the woods.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Liam said, laughing as I huffed in annoyance.

I continued to follow him, even though every sign said to go back before someone noticed our absence, Like Stiles our Scott. I was still pissed at them, but as we made the walk it seemed to just slowly go away. I was a little confused to as how I hadn't shifted yet, maybe I was Immune? Or maybe I wasn't a Were Wolf at all? What if I was something different? What if I was something extremely dangerous-?

"Okay, we're here." Liam said, causing me to look up.

I gasped at what I saw; we were on a cliff, but not just any cliff, The Lookout Point. I had heard stories about this place, from Stiles and Scott, and even my Dad. It was a cliff that overlooked Beacon Hills; I could see so much of the town. From the old diner across town, to the abandoned warehouse I used to skateboard in. It was beautiful, and I got to be here with Liam. I smiled before taking his hand.

"Whoa." I said in awe of everything.

"I know right, it's beautiful." Liam commented, just as in awe of everything as I was.

"Whoa." I said again, apparently I couldn't form anymore words.

"I guess I left you speechless, huh?" Liam asked, playfully nudging me.

"Yeah." I said as Liam put his arm around me, I smiled before leaning into it.

"C'mon, this is only the start of it. We have all day, remember?" He said, before grabbing my hand and leading me away from the amazing site.

* * *

The next place we stopped at Betty's Diner, the best food in town, and Betty new me by name. Stiles and I used to come there as kids because our Mom worked here, and Betty had always been like a Grandma to us. I smiled as Liam led me to a booth, before we both sat down. I took a deep breathe in remembering the smell of the diner as a kid, yep, it still smelled like fries.

"Say, aren't you kids supposed to be in school?" Betty asked playfully, I laughed as Liam paled.

"Yeah." I answered truthfully, causing Betty to laugh, I missed that sound.

"Oh, how I've missed you and your humor. So, what can I get for you two love birds?" She asked, causing us to blush while she laughed some more.

"I'll have my usual." I said, chicken tenders and French fries, she rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"I'll have a double cheese burger, with ketchup, lettuce, and bacon, with a side of fries." Liam said, causing Betty to smile before nudging me.

"He's cute, you better keep him around." She whispered causing me to playfully glare at her; she just chuckled while walking away.

"You know her?" Liam asked, I just smiled while trying to get out of the maze on the kiddy menu I stole.

"Yeah, my Mom used to work here; she's kinda always been like a grandma to me."

Liam just smiled at me and took my hand, he was there through my mom dying and he knew how hard I took her death. I just allowed him to hold my hand as I worked my way through the maze, it was a lot hard then it looked. Liam laughed as I cheered loudly when I finally made it through the maze, but immediately stopped when the wicked witch of the west, Gracie, another waitress, shushed us. I was about to make a comment, when the food arrived. Oh, how I missed Betty's cooking. I took about twice the time Liam took; savoring each bite like it was my last.

"Are you finally done?" Liam asked, making me glare at him.

"You don't just rush through the best food in town." I explained, making his eyes widen mockingly.

"Okay." Liam said, Betty smiled at our antics as she walked over.

"I got it." Liam said, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, what a gentlemen." Betty said, winking at me.

"Yeah, my gentlemen." I said, making Betty coo.

"Quick, let's go before she asks for a picture." I said, taking his hand and leading him out the door. Not noticing Betty's smile, or Gracie's glare.

* * *

"Why, exactly, are we at the high school?" I asked a little disappointed with the last place on our agenda.

"Because I thought it would be fun and rebellious." Liam said, I could hear the honesty seeping out of his words.

"You thought it would be rebellious to come back to school, at night?" I asked, giving him an 'are you brain dead?' look.

"Yeah, all it really is, is spooky." Liam said, I could tell he was slightly freaked out.

"Do you want me to hold your?" I asked, joking around and being completely serious at the same time.

"Actually, yes." He said, looking me directly in the eyes. I just rolled my eyes before holding out my hand.

"Coming?" I asked, he smiled before taking my hand.

"So, what do we do now-"Liam started, only to be cut off as I smashed my lips against his.

This kiss was different then all the other ones, this one was a savage hunger, like I needed to feel every inch of his body. I tangled my hands in his hair, deepening the kiss even more; it was so sudden he was moved back into the lockers. I smiled while he tried to come to his senses, he was being very adorable. The moment was ruined though. By a cat being choked to death.

"Was that a dying cat?" Liam asked, laughing while looking at the speaker.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was pathetic-" This time I was cut off, but it was by the roar that echoed down the hallway, shaking lockers and rattling windows.'

"What was that?" Liam asked, and in that moment, I knew.

"Scott."


	8. Night School

"Okay, now I'm really freaking out, what the hell was that?" Liam asked, trying to walk down the hall to investigate.

"Liam, C'mon just leave it alone. Let's get out of here." I said, trying to coax him out of it.

"No, something happened and I want to know what." He said, grabbing my hand and practically dragging me down the hallway.

"C'mon, whoever or whatever made that noise is probably long gone." I said, trying to get him to leave. I was proven wrong by the sound of doors slamming shut.

"Now can we go?" I asked, sufficiently terrified.

"Yeah." He said, and together we made our way to the back of the school.

"Seriously? You gotta be freakin' kidding me!" I said, as the back door was blocked by something.

"C'mon let's look for another way out." Liam said, taking my hand. I was about to follow when I saw someone running towards us, two someone's actually.

"Nico?! What are you doing here? And what are you doing here with him?" Stiles asked, as he slammed himself against the back door.

"Oh, you know, just going for an evening stroll." I said, causing Stiles to glare at me and Liam.

"Oh, sorry, Liam, Scott and Stiles. Scott and Stiles, Liam." I said, introducing them, although it didn't seem to ease the tension.

"So you're his brothers?" Liam asked, looking at them unimpressed.

"So you're the kid having underage sex with my brother?" Stiles said, making Liam glance at me curiously while I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, we can discuss the details later, right now, we have to get out of here." Scott said, taking charge.

"Okay, let's do this." Stiles said, as he slammed himself against the door over and over again.

"What the hell?" Stiles said, Scott leaned over and poked his head out the door.

"It's a dumpster." Scott said, pointing out the obvious.

"He pushed it in front of the door to lock us in." Stiles said, as him and me through ourselves at the door trying to bust it open.

"Nico stop!" Liam said, grabbing me while Scott grabbed Stiles.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles stated, as we walked down the hall.

"We're not going to die." Scott yelled, making me glare.

"How are you so sure? Huh? Whatever is trying to kill us is doing a pretty bang up job so far!" I stated making him glare back.

"God, what is he doing? What does he want?" Stiles asked, freaking out.

"Who?" Liam asked, and I suddenly remembered he didn't know.

"Me! He wants us!" Scott said, motioning to me.

"Derek said he's stronger with a pack." Scott said, making Liam even more confused.

"Scott." I warned.

"What?" Liam asked confused.

"Oh, great, a psychotic were wolf who's into team work, that's-that's beautiful." Stiles said.

"Stiles!" I said, making him turn to me and Liam, who he just outed the supernatural to.

"Oops, my bad." Stiles said as I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"So Mason was right?" Liam asked.

"Yep." I said, only to freeze as the Alpha crashed through the window, I quickly grabbed Liam's hand before running after Scott and Stiles.

It let out an enraged roar before chasing us down the hall. We quickly burst through the doors, and down the stairs, running as fast as we could. We ran into the basement, or old locker room, I wasn't really sure. Then again I was being chased by a murderous lunatic, so I didn't really have time to investigate as we hid behind the lockers. Scott checked for the Alpha, before mothing go to us, and that was all we needed to hear before we ran out.

"Okay, we have to do something." Stiles said, pointing out the obvious.

"Like what?" Scott whispered.

"Oh, I don't know, try not to get killed." I whispered sarcastically, while Liam squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I don't know! Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it, something." Stiles offered, only to get startled as he bumped into a door. Stiles quickly took out his keys and through them into the room, before grabbing us and pushing us back. Once the Alpha was inside, Stiles closed the door and Scott helped him put a desk in front of it.

"Whoa!" Stiles said, as the desk moved from the force of the Alpha.

"C'mon, get across, c'mon!" Stile said to me and Scott. We quickly hopped over the desk to the other side.

"What are you doing?" Scoot asked as Stiles started to lean forward.

"I just want to get a look at it." Stiles explained, causing me and Scott to slap him over the head.

"Are you crazy?" Liam whispered, looking at Stiles like he had grown an extra head.

"Look, its trapped okay, it's not going to get out." Stiles said, before crawling onto the desk.

"Yeah, that's right we got you-"

"Shut up!" We all whisper screamed at him.

"No, I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles said, only to jump back as he slammed a clawed hand on the metal grate.

"Not scared of you. Alright, cause you're in there and we're out here" Stiles called, while we all just looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"You're not going any-"Stiles started, only to be cut off by the crashing sound of the Alpha breaking free.

We looked up to see the tiles breaking, we quickly ran out of the room before the Alpha could fully break free. We ran down the hall again, and found ourselves in the actual boiler room this time. I knew this because it was spewing steam everywhere.

"Wait, do you here that?" Scott said, I focused my hearing, something I had never done before, and noticed a sound similar to a phone ringing.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." I said, causing Liam to stare at me.

"What?" Stiles asked, sounding both furious and confused.

"I know that ring. It's Allison's phone." Scott said looking crushed. Liam was just confused with everything now.

" _Stiles?"_ Allison asked over the phone.

"No it's me, where are you?" Scott asked, I could practically feel the worry coming off him.

" _I'm at the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"_ Allison asked, sounding pissed off.

"Where are you right now?" Scott asked, sounding urgent, it was kinda urgent though.

" _The first floor."_

"Where? Where Exactly?"

" _Near the swimming pools."_

"Get to the lobby, go now." Scott said, sounding a bit too controlling.

" _Okay, Okay, I'm coming."_ We hurried as fast as we could to the lobby.

"Why did you come, why-what are you doing here?" Scott asked, Liam grabbed my hand again and I realized with a start that his was shaking.

"Because you asked me to." Allison explained, looking both heartbroken and terrified.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked confused as to what she meant. She brought up the text and showed it to us.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this massage?" Allison asked, this was starting to get intense.

"Because I didn't."

"Alright, did you drive here?" I asked, Allison turned and was even more confused to see me, not to mention Liam.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?" Scott asked annoyed.

"And Lydia, now what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison asked, only to be interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Where are you?" Allison asked, only to be once again interrupted, only this time it was by Lydia and Jackson walking in.

"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked, not even bothering to question why me and Liam were here.

We all nodded and were about to leave when we heard banging, we looked up and noticed the ceiling had dent in it. Scott yelled run and no one questioned it, we just ran. We ran up the steps and down the hall, Lydia, for someone in heels, surprisingly kept up with us. We kept running and eventually burst through the doors to the cafeteria. Scott quickly started locking the doors.

"Help me get these in front of the door." Scott said, as he, Jackson, and Liam all moved the desk in front of the doors.

"Scott, wait, not here." Stiles tried to tell them, but they didn't notice the wall of windows.

"What was that? Scott what was that?" Allison asked, everyone was freaking out really.

"It came through the ceiling." Lydia said, sounding terrified.

"Just help me, stack the chairs, stack the chairs."

"Guys!" I said, trying to get their attention.

'"Just wait a second! Guys, j-just listen to me." Stiles tried also.

"Can we wait a second?" I asked, sounding helpless.

"Guys? Stiles talking."

"Can we hang on one second please?" Stiles asked desperately.

"Hello!" We shouted in unison, finally getting their attention.

"Okay, nice work, really beautiful job everyone." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Now, what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" I asked, while Stiles jestered to it.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on? Because I am freaking out here! And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asked, breathing heavily.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles explained, causing me to glare wholes in his head.

"What?" Lydia asked helplessly, I finally reached my breaking point.

" _Great_ start! Do you want to tell them about the broken window and dumpster in front of the back door? Or how about the fact that someone is trying to _kill_ us?!" I shouted, trying not to punch all them.

"What is he talking about, is this a joke?" Allison asked, looking at Scott.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked, making me glare at Scott.

"N-n-n-n-no, this was supposed to be over, the mountain lion-"Lydia started only to be readily interrupted by Jackson.

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson explained, making Lydia look crushed.

"Who was it? What does he want?" Allison asked.

"What's happening?" She whispered." Scott?!" She shouted urgently.

"I don't know, I j-just….If we go out there he's going to kill us!" Scott explained, but that didn't satisfy them.

"Us? He's going to kill us?" Liam asked, not realizing it was this intense.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asked, looking at Stiles.

"It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." Scott said, that really pushed me over the ledge, so I hit Scott.

"No! Okay, No! You don't get to blame this on Derek cause you too afraid to tell them the truth, so either you tell them or I will." I said, glaring at him, while everyone looked at me in shock.

"Okay, um, it's-uh-Peter Hale-"Scott started to lie again, but I cut him off.

"Scott! Enough with the lies! Tell them now, or I will!" I shouted at him, he looked back and saw that he didn't have a choice, so he told them everything.

"So, you're a were wolf, Derek's a were wolf, your something, and there's a psychotic 'alpha' were wolf running around killing people?" Allison asked Scott just nodded looking horrible.

"See, I knew there was something off about you, there was no way you would have gotten that good at Lacrosse-"Jackson started.

"Enough about Lacrosse! There are more important things than a stupid game!" Lydia yelled at him, surprising everyone.

"Call the police." Jackson commanded Stiles; I almost hit Jackson for just suggesting it.

"No." I said, I wasn't too keen on the idea.

"What do you mean _no_?" Jackson asked me, everyone looked at me.

"I mean no. Want to hear it in Spanish? _No._ French? _Non._ Russian? _Nyet._ Would you like me to go on, or is your brain too small to comprehend a simple concept?" I asked sarcastically, surprising most of them.

"Look, the Alpha killed three people, we don't know how fast or strong he is." Stiles explained.

"Your dad is armed with an entire Sheriff's Department. Call him." Jackson said, while the others backed him up.

"I'm calling-"Lydia said, but I took her phone and crushed it before turning to Jackson.

"I know this will probably be a difficult concept for you to grasp, but I already lost one parent, and I am not losing another." I said, before sitting down on a table.

"Hey, you okay?" Liam asked, coming forward and looking me over.

"No! I am so far from being okay!" I shouted, before trying to calm down. I looked helplessly at Liam, before leaning against his chest. Scott and Stiles started to have a conversation across the room.

"Okay, Ass heads, new plan, Stiles calls his useless Dad, and tells him to send someone with a gun and descent aim. Are we good with that?" Jackson said venomously, I may have gone a little too far.

"He's right; tell him the truth if you have to. Just call him." Scott said, now it was my turn to glare at Scott.

"I'm not watching my Dad get eaten alive." Stiles said, making me look at Liam again.

"Alright, give me the phone." Jackson said surging forward and grabbing onto Stiles, only to get puched in the face.

"Jackson!" Allison said, running over to check on him.

"Hit him again, I don't think you knocked his head into place yet," I said heatedly, before pausing and looking at Stiles, he nodded and took out his phone and dialed our dad's number.

"Dad, hey it's me, and it's your voicemail, look I need you to call me back now, like right now." He said, and then the Alpha ran into the doors.

"We're at the school, Dad, we're at the school." Stiles said, before hanging up.

"The kitchen, door to the kitchen goes out of here." Stiles said.

"Which only goes up." Scott said.

"Up is better than here." Stiles said, and that was when the door burst open.

I was about to head upstairs when an overwhelming emotion caused a pain to start happening. It was like my insides were being burned, like all my bones were being broken. I looked down and noticed claws coming out, but they weren't like Scott's. They were black, smaller, and sharper, and I had red hair growing on the sides of my arms. I was confused as to why I was shifting now; I had gotten pretty angry before. That's when it came to me, it wasn't anger I was feeling. It was fear.

I was slightly aware of someone shouting my name; I think it might have been Liam or Stiles. I just kept staring mesmerized at my claws and the red hair, no, not hair, _fur_ , and that's when the pain really started. It was like my whole body was being rearranged, like I was being folded, my bones started shifting and snapping. Then I started growing smaller, and smaller, soon I was barely the size of a dog, and a small dog at that. I was about to move forward when something caught my attention, it was a body. Not just any body, Stiles' body, and there was one important distinction I found before everything went red.

On the side of Stiles' body was a bite mark.


End file.
